A Dream Called Santa Fe
by Karen Weasley
Summary: His dream was to start over and be free...hers was to have a family and be free. With the strike looming, will Jack and his friend Jessica ever be able to make their dreams come true, and are they sure they really want what they say? For as we all know, dreams can take on many different forms...
1. Chapter 1

_**Carryin' The Banner**_

Dawn: the last few minutes of peaceful dreaming before the day begins. Even though she knew it was nearly time for her to get up, Jessica Flynn kept her eyes tightly shut against the reality that threatened to creep in. She was desperately trying to hold onto every last detail of that dream; it had been so much more vivid than any of the others. _He_ had been in it again, just like he was almost every night, and those were the dreams she treasured. She was grateful it wasn't a dream like the one she had had the night before…those she would rather forget. Suddenly, she heard the loud noises next door that meant the Newsies were up and going.

Jessica groaned into her pillow and tried to ignore them, but several of them were now pounding on the wall and screaming her name. "Get up, Jess!"

"We's got a big day of sellin' today!"

"Don't be lazy, Jess!"

"Alright, alright already: I'm gettin' up, ok?! Now beat it!" she called back irritably. Jessica lived in a boarding house right next door to the main Newsies' house mainly because she was a girl, and the owner didn't want her with all the boys for obvious reasons. Still, the walls that separated them were paper thin, and they were always shouting things back and forth to each other. It had long since become a type of competition to see who could get ready and outside first, Jess or the boys, and to the boy's great dismay, Jess usually won. Determined to keep the score 3-0 for the week, Jess leapt out of bed and hurriedly washed and threw on her Newsie outfit which consisted of a button-down white shirt that tucked into her black pants. The newest addition to her ensemble was a beautiful, blue vest that the boys had bought her for her birthday last week (she had a sneaking suspicion that Cowboy was behind most of it). Instead of pulling her hair up and under her cap, Jess decided to simply pull the front of it back to keep it all out of her face and then put on her cap.

Running into the square, Jess beamed when she saw that she had beat the boys for the fourth day in a row. "Come on, boys!" she called to the windows. "Them papes ain't gonna sell themselves, ya know! Hurry up!" Less than a minute later, the doors to the Newsies' boarding house opened to reveal all her friends who all spoke to her as they passed.

"Mornin' Jess!" Mush smiled.

"Hiya Jess!" Racetrack called.

"Man, you beat us again!" Boots pouted.

"Mornin'!" Kid Blink tipped his hat.

"Good Mornin', Jessie!" Crutchy said with a smile.

Jess turned to face the boarding house to greet her selling partner, but… "Mornin' Sweet Dream," someone whispered in her ear as they poked her ribs.

"JACK KELLY I TOLD YOU TO CUT THAT OUT!" Jess screamed as Jack took off after the other Newsies, laughing hysterically. Jack was always paying special attention to her, and although she wasn't complaining, she still found it a bit embarrassing. Jess prided herself on just one thing: being the Newsies' Princess. Every Newsie in all of New York knew who she was, and she was the only Newsie (aside from Jack Kelly) that could go anywhere in the city and not worry about being soaked for it. She had attention from every boy in the entire city but still prized Kelly's above all others. There was just something special about Jack that she couldn't define or explain, even to herself. They had been selling partners for two years now, and there was no better team in all New York. Hanging around with Jack "Cowboy" Kelly meant that never would a person have a dull day, and Jess had an unquenchable hunger for adventure. So, despite all his embarrassing comments and actions towards her, she still hung around with him more than any other Newsie.

She chased after Jack and the other boys, eager to get a jump start on the other papers. Besides, she knew that if she lagged behind too much, she'd miss the morning fight with the Delancy's: something she looked forward to every day. Finally catching up with the boys near the nun's food stand, she hurriedly accepted a piece of bread for breakfast, and leapt after Kelly. "Hey Jack: wait up!" she yelled. He slowed down and waited while she shifted through the other boys to get to him.

"Took you long enough!" he teased. "I thought I was gonna have to handle Ugly and Stupid by myself today."

"How many times do I gotta tell you Kelly? You'd go down in under five minutes without me there with ya. Now come on, or we'll lose our sellin' spot again!"

It didn't take long and all the Newsies were huddled outside the gates to _The World _to wait for distribution. Suddenly, through the ranks of the boys burst two men: Oscar and Morris Delancy. Racetrack sniffed the air and waved his hat in front of his face. "Dear me!" he said. "What is that unpleasant aroma? I fear the sewer may have backed up during the night."

The boys all laughed appreciatively, and one called out, "Nah it's too rotten to be the sewer!"

"Yeah it must be…the Delancy Brothers!" Crutchy taunted.

Everyone laughed, and Jess gave Crutchy an appreciative high-five. In retaliation, Oscar seized one of the younger boys by the scruff of the neck and threw him to the ground. Jess stepped forward threateningly as Jack helped the boy up and turned to face the Delancys. Jack gave Racetrack just enough time to make his customary offer for a bet before he easily slid Morris' hat off and tore across the street with both Delancys and Jess hot on his tail.

This was Jess's favorite part of the morning; she loved fighting at Jack's side. The fact that he didn't treat her like some damsel in distress but like the fighter she was really made her feel special. She saw Jack slide under a cart by the restaurant and hurried to join him. In their traditional method of silent communication, Jess jerked her head up at the awning and made a motion with her hands like she was pushing something before pointing at the cart. Jack smirked in understanding. Bracing himself for the jump, he leapt into the air and seized the rim of the awning. Jess pushed on his back so that he swung and kicked the Delancys, who were on the other side of the cart, dead in the face. Jack hopped down and beckoned for Jess to follow him back to the main square. As they reached the statue, both of them were turned around to make sure the Delancys weren't following them, but…

Jack was the first to hit the boy. Next, Jess ran into Jack and almost fell but for the pair of arms that seized her around the middle to keep her up. She looked up to see a boy about her age, dressed better than most boys but not much, and wearing a very affronted look. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked Jack.

Jack opened his mouth to respond, but when he saw the Delancys catching up he turned back to the boy with a grin and said, "Runnin'!" before grabbing Jess's hand and pulling her away just before both Delancys slammed into the new boy.

Running back into the crowd of Newsies, Jess and Jack were given quite the warm reception, just like every day. The boys all patted them on the back and commented on the quality of the fight. Jess smiled up at Jack who always hammed up the moments like he was some great hero. Suddenly, one of the Delancys pushed Jack hard and started the fight all over again. Jack enticed Oscar to come at him, dodged his punch, and seized him around the neck. Jess smirked and pushed Morris from behind so that his attempted punch stumbled into his brother instead. Thus ended the morning's fight, and Jess beamed at Jack as he climbed the gates in triumph.

After the gates were opened, Jess rushed forward to catch up with Jack. He was already doing his best to drive Weasel crazy before he slammed his hand down and asking for "the usual" meaning a hundred papes. Jess then stepped up to the counter and asked for the same. She and Jack then sat down on the steps to read over the headlines and plan their renditions accordingly. While Jack was talking to Racetrack, Jess noticed a young boy standing and looking at Jack with reverence. She nudged his arm and nodded at the boy.

"You wanna sit down?" Jack asked, and the boy took a seat nearby.

"Uh oh…Jack, there's trouble with Weasel and a newbie," she whispered.

Jack jumped up and went to the counter to help the new kid get through the line. He also bought him fifty more papes which the boy attempted to give back. "I don't take charity from anybody, I don't even know you, I don't care to, and here are your papes."

"Cowboy: they call him Cowboy," the boy said running up behind Jess.

"Yeah," Jack said looking down at the boy with new interest. "Well that and a lot of other things including Jack Kelly which is what my mother called me. And what do they call you, kid?"

"Les: and this is my brother, David; he's older."

Jess stifled a laugh as Jack said, "Yeah no kiddin'. So how old are you, Les."

"Near ten."

"Near ten," Jack repeated thoughtfully. "Well that's no good; if anybody asks, say you're seven. Ya see, younger sells more papes, Les. If we're gonna be partners-"

Jess's eyes flashed with anger, but David beat her to words. "Wait hold it: who said anything about partners?"

"Well, you owe me two bits, right?" Jack said. "So I'll consider that an investment. We sell together, we split…seventy-thirty plus you get the benefit of observin' me no charge!"

David let out a derisive snort which Jack imitated while Jess continued to boil over the idea that Jack was replacing her. The remainder of the conversation passed in a blur for Jess as all she could think about was how best to get him back. When she saw David finally accept, she stormed away, ignoring the many ohhhh's that followed her. She was furious that Jack had replaced her without as much as a word. They had been partners for years; how could he do this to her? She stalked through the streets of the New York, trying to think of the best place to sell AND get on Jack Kelly's nerves. Hearing the distant sounds of the fighting ring gave her an idea, and she smirked as she made her way over to the sounds.

Several hours later, Jack got the same idea and brought Dave and Les to the ring. "It's a great place to sell a lot with not a lot of work," he explained. "Lots o' people come here to watch the fights and then get drunk, so it don't take much work to convince them to buy, ya see?"

"Are you sure it's safe?" David asked, looking doubtfully at the large crowd.

"Course it is!" Jack said, waving a hand. "Princess and I come here all the time to finish up."

"Why do you call her that?" David had learned throughout the day that every Newsie had a reason for their nickname.

"Every Newsie in the entire city knows who she is," Jack said proudly. "There ain't a part of the city that she's afraid to go into. Plus, she's the only girl Newsie in this area, so she kinda gets treated like a princess. All the boys love her."

"There are other girl Newsies in New York?" David asked, just to be sure.

"Oh yeah," Jack said. "Every section's got at least one or two, but Jess is still the most famous 'cause she's the toughest."

The three of them entered the crowd, and Jack sent Les off to sell one pape at a time. However, Jack quickly noticed that none of them were selling much even with his inflated headlines. He looked around for the offending Newsie that was robbing him of his selling spot when he heard her.

Jess was standing at the opposite entrance to the rink, giving out papers to all who went by her. She had long since heard Jack inside trying to sell, and she was waiting to see how long it took him to realize it was her stealing his business. The smirk of triumph was clearly imprinted on her face as she continued to sell until someone seized her arm from behind and whipped her around.

"What are you doin'?!" Jack demanded furiously. "You know this is my finishin' spot."

Jess ripped her arm from his grip and glared at him. "Well, when you decided to bail on me this mornin', I had to find a place where I was sure I'd sell. This was the first place I thought of."

"I didn't bail on you," Jack said. "I was showin' the new boys the ropes is all. I was gonna go out with you again tomorrow, and you could've come with us."

"Yeah right," Jess scoffed. "So all that talk about being partners was just 'showin' the new boys the ropes' right? It didn't really sound like an invitation for them to just come along for the day."

"Look I'm sorry, alright? I ain't tryin' to replace you. I'm sorry."

Trying to stay angry with Jack was nearly impossible for Jess. Any time he apologized, she couldn't stay mad. Flashing him a small smile she said, "You know I can't stay mad at ya, Kelly. Just don't be ditchin' me like that no more, ok?"

"Promise," Jack said and pulled her into a hug.

Over his shoulder, Jess saw the new boy, David, coming their way, and behind him she saw… "Jack…" she said warningly.

Jack released her and turned to look behind David as well. As soon as David was within arm's reach, Jack grabbed his shoulder. "Beat it!" he cried. "It's the bulls!"

"LES!" David yelled back to the younger boy who was struggling to get through the crowd.

"I'll get him," Jess called. She shoved her way through the people until she could reach the boy. "Come with me!" she said as she grabbed his hand and began to pull him out of the rink. She handed him off to David. "Go with Jack," she said to David, "and whatever you do, don't let him get caught!"

"Jessica don't you dare!" Jack yelled, but it was too late.

Turning away from the boys, she taunted, "Hey Snyder: bet you can't catch me!" before taking off in the opposite direction and running for her life.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Newsies, unfortunately, so anything you recognize from the film/show…it isn't mine.**_

_**Santa Fe**_

Jack led David and Les through the streets and through an apartment. Climbing up to the roof, Jack leapt over the side of the building and onto a ledge just a bit lower than the normal level of the roof. When David and Les finally joined him, they crept along the ledge, still worried that the cop was following them. However, when Jack heard nothing, he began to get really worried; what if Snyder had followed Jess instead?

Leaving the roof, Jack led them to a theater a few blocks away. After Jack looked around for a few moments, he pulled them inside and shut the door. Jack then began to pace around the small area with a worried expression etched on his face.

"What's wrong?" David asked.

"I think Snyder may've gone after Jess instead," he answered shortly.

"I think he did, but why's that such a big deal? What can he do to a girl?"

Jack turned to him with a very serious expression. "She's in more danger than we are. Stray boys get sent to the Refuge, but if they catch a girl wanderin' the streets, they send her to one of them factories or warehouses with conditions worse than being on the streets. I heard about one place that don't ever let them outside; they just work and sleep and maybe eat once in a while. Another place caught on fire, and they wouldn't let the girls out…they either burned or jumped."

David stared at him, astonished.

"I won't let them do that to her…can you imagine her shut up in some factory, doomed to a life of taking care of some guy who doesn't give five cents about her, or worse, her dying in a place like that?"

David sat in a stunned silence. He couldn't believe that that much threat sat on the shoulders of a girl, and she still found the courage to risk herself for someone else. Suddenly, David heard the sound of someone running on the other side of the door. "Jack!" he said and pointed at the door.

Seconds later, in came Jess. "Hey boys," she panted with a small smile. "That was fun; let's not do it again!"

Without even giving her a chance to catch her breath, Jack hurried over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. He then pulled her slightly away from David and Les in an attempt to not be overheard. "I was really worried about you," he said quietly.

"Sorry Kelly," she said, shrugging. "I can't stand the thought of you going back to the Refuge…you know I'd do anything to keep that from happening."

"I know…I'm just glad you're ok. Where'd you lose him at this time?"

Jess jabbed her thumb in the direction of the street. "Just outside there: you know he doesn't stand a chance against me once I get lost in a crowd."

Jack nodded and opened his mouth to respond when David came storming over, having apparently recovered from his momentary fear.

"I want answers," he pointed at Jack. "Who is he, why would he be chasing either of you, and what is this 'refuge'?"

Jack took a deep breath. "The Refuge is this jail for kids. The guy that chased her is Snyder; he's the warden."

"You were in jail?" Les asked quietly, looking between Jack and Jess.

"I was," Jack said quickly, "Jess never was."

"Why?" Les asked.

"Well I was starvin', so I stole some food," Jack said with a shrug.

"Yeah right, food," David said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, food," Jess glared at David. Jack shot her a look that clearly said, "Don't push it!"

"Why would he be chasing you?" David asked Jack, ignoring Jess and pulling back Les who had begun to explore.

"Because I escaped," Jack explained.

"Oh boy: how?" Les cried eagerly, no longer interested in exploring.

"Well this big shot, gave me a ride out in his carriage," Jack said with a small smile.

"I bet it was the Mayor, right?" David said disbelievingly.

"No, Teddy Roosevelt: you ever heard of him?" Jack said, starting to get angry.

"So why's he chasing you?" David asked, turning to Jess.

"Cause I'm a girl, and I don't belong on the streets," she said with more than a hint of anger.

"So why are you?" David pressed.

Jack saw Jess's eyes widen in panic and her face go white and opened his mouth to intervene before things got out of hand, but…

"What is going on here?!" a voice hissed from behind them. "Out, out, out!"

Jess turned to see a woman with curly red hair in a violently pink gown and a feathered fan to match coming down the stairs toward them. She relaxed at once; it was only Medda.

After a few minutes of sweet talking from Jack, Medda allowed them to stay for her show and watch from backstage. Jess loved it when she got to see Medda perform. Jack used to bring her at least once a week, but then he had gone to the Refuge, and things had started to change. He had been afraid to go out in public too much at first, and Jess had possessed no desire to push him. Then it had become all about selling as many papes as possible which led to little or no free time in a day.

Jess leaned on a rope between Jack and David while Medda sang. She looked at the boys on either side of her and had to suppress a laugh; both were staring like they'd never seen a woman before, but Medda always had a way of doing that. Once the show was over, the four of them exited back into the alley. The sun had gone down while they were inside, and the air was much cooler than it was during the day.

"So did ya like that?" Jack asked David.

"Oh I loved that; I loved it," David replied immediately. "She is beautiful…how do you know her?"

"She was a friend of my father's," Jack replied evasively.

"We should be getting home," David said, checking his watch, "my parents will be worried." Jess stiffened. "How about yours?" he asked Jack.

"They're out west in Santa Fe, New Mexico looking for a place to live," Jack answered.

"How about yours, Jess?" David asked.

Jess swallowed; she had never been as good at improving the truth as Jack...not when it came to this subject, anyway. "My parents…uh, well they don't exactly-"

She was interrupted by a loud explosion. Jack stood up and ran to follow the sound; David and Jess were right behind him with Les bringing up the rear. They rounded the corner to see an enormous fire in the middle of the street and fights going on everywhere.

"It's the Trolley Strike, guys!" Jack called excitedly. "These couple of dumb asses didn't wanna join or something!"

Jess watched the scene torn somewhere between horror and amazement. "Jack let's get out of here!" David said quickly.

Jack however, looked ready to jump into the fight himself. While Jess loved a good fight any day, she really did not want to be a part of this one. "Jack, please, let's just go before we get into trouble!"

He seemed to register her hidden meaning and turned to face them. "Maybe we'll get a good headline tomorrow!" he said hopefully. "Psh look at this he slept the whole way through it." He gestured down at Les before picking him up.

"Let's go back to my house and divie up; you both can meet my folks," David suggested.

As they followed David, Jack fell back enough to talk to Jess. "You ok with this Princess?" he whispered.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Jess whispered back, not entirely certain with her answer.

"We don't have to stay long," he continued. "When you're ready to bail, just give me that look, and we'll go."

"Thanks Jack," Jess whispered.

They soon reached David's house. His family was nice…beyond nice if Jess was honest with herself. She really liked them all except for his older sister Sarah. Ever since they had walked in the door, Sarah had been studying Jack very closely. Every time she made conversation with him, Jess felt her stomach tighten and her face get slightly red. What was wrong with her, she wondered. Still, she managed to have fun with David and Jack right up until dessert.

"Sarah," David's father said, "go and get the cake your mother's hiding in the cupboard."

"That's for your birthday tomorrow!" his mother scolded.

"Well, I've had enough birthdays; this is a celebration!"

Jack and Jess sat at the table and smiled as the family bustled about the kitchen getting everything necessary. When the cake, plates, and silverware were set on the table, David's father spoke again. "This is going to heal," he said glancing at his arm, "and they'll give me back my job…I'll make them." The rest of the family stood close to him and exchanged looks.

Jess felt her chest tighten at the sight of the family in this tender moment. She suddenly felt unable to breath properly. "Would you all excuse me?" she asked hurriedly and slipped out the open window onto the stairs that led to the street.

Jack looked after her, concerned but decided to stay so that Davey didn't get suspicious. "Is she alright?" David asked.

"Yeah she's fine," Jack replied easily. "She probably just had to go home."

Not long after, Jack and David stood together on the landing just outside the window. They talked for a little while about how David's father got hurt until it was time for David to go back inside. Jack had one thought in his mind once David had disappeared inside: Jess.

He climbed down several sets of stairs until he found her leaning against a rail. "Jess," he said quietly as not to scare her. "You ok?"

Jess turned away and hurriedly wiped her eyes. "I'm fine, Jack," she said. "I just needed some air. They ain't upset with me, are they?" she asked worriedly.

"No they ain't upset," Jack said, then after a slight pause he asked again. "Don't lie to me, Jess…you ain't ok at all, are ya?"

Jess hung her head slightly. "Alright, so I ain't ok...what's it matter?"

"Matters to me," Jack said crossing to her. "C'mere," he whispered and pulled her into a hug.

"I miss them, Kelly," she whispered into his chest. "It was just…seeing Davey's folks like that…it reminded me of them, and I just couldn't…" She trailed off and started to cry again.

"It's ok, Jess," Jack soothed. "I miss mine too."

Jess gasped and pulled away slightly. "Oh God Kel…I'm so sorry! I didn't think about-"

"Don't worry about it," Jack said gently. "I've learned how to deal with it."

"How?" Jess asked desperately.

Jack turned Jess so she was facing the city then slipped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

_So that's what they call a family_

_Mother, daughter, father, son._

_Guess that everything you heard about is true._

He sang softly and felt her begin to relax. Never before had he shared his dream, but he knew that Jess needed this as much as he did.

_So you ain't got any family,_

_Well who said you needed one?_

_Ain't ya glad nobody's waitin' up for you?_

Jess fought back a sob, and Jack tightened his grip around her and began to sway lightly on the spot.

_When I dream, on my own, I'm alone, but I ain't lonely._

_For a dreamer night's the only time of day._

_When the city's finally sleepin', and the moon looks old and grey_

_I get on the train that's bound for Santa Fe._

He released her and grabbed her hand. Together, they ran down the remaining stairs and out onto the main street. Once there, Jack released her hand and continued to run for a little way, clearly immersed in his own fantasy; Jess watched in fascination. She had never really seen the softer side to Jack before, but it was a nice change.

_And I'm free, like the wind,_

_No more runnin' no more lyin'_

_It's a feeling time can never take away._

_Soon your friends are more like family,_

_And they's beggin' you to stay!_

Jack turned back to her and held both her hands in his as though begging her to believe him…or maybe just for her to say he wasn't crazy.

_Dreams come true…yes they do in Santa Fe!_

He pulled her off into an alley and pulled on his cowboy hat as he continued in a slightly more agitated tone.

_Where does it say you gotta live and die here?_

_Where does it say a guy can't catch a break?_

_Why should you only take what you're given?_

_Why should you spend your whole life livin'_

_Trapped where there ain't no future,_

_Even at seventeen_

_Breakin' your back for someone else's sake?_

_If the life don't seem to suit ya,_

_How 'bout a change of scene,_

_Far from the lousy headlines and the deadlines in between?_

Jack ran out of the alley, and Jess followed him with great interest, however, she was beginning to feel herself get tired. Jack was out in the middle of the street twirling the rope he always kept with him just like a real cowboy would, and Jess sat down to watch. He really was good at it, and she was very impressed. It almost made her feel like she was out west with him right there and then. She wondered how well he would blend in for real…

Jess watched in awe as Jack made a running jump and managed to get himself up on a horse near a small wagon. She heard the owners yelling in protest and stood up, ready to run for it if necessary, but Jack took care of that. He rode by, seized her around the waist, and pulled her onto the horse in front of him. Jess was slightly afraid at first, but Jack was confident with his skills, and she soon relaxed in his embrace. In fact, the ride was so soothing that she began to nod off, her head resting against Jack's shoulder.

_Santa Fe are you there?_

_Do you swear you won't forget me?_

_If I found ya would ya let me come and stay?_

_I ain't gettin' any younger, and before my dyin' day_

_I want space_

_Not just air._

_Let 'em laugh in my face I don't care!_

_Say the place…_

Jack looked down at Jess whom he now realized had fallen asleep. He instantly lowered his volume.

_I'll be there._

He jumped off the horse and gently pulled Jess into his arms, trying desperately not to wake her up. He cradled her against his chest and smoothed her hair away from her face. As he looked down at her, he felt a rush of tender feelings that he didn't fully understand. She looked so pretty when she was sleeping…he had never really noticed that before.

_So that's what they call a family._

_Ain't ya glad you ain't that way?_

_Ain't ya glad you got a dream called…_

_Santa Fe?_

He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and pulled her closer to him, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. As he crossed the street heading for the Newsies' lodge-house, he saw Racetrack coming towards him. "Hey Race," he said quietly.

"Hey Jack," Race answered, catching on and being quiet as well.

"How was your day at the track?" Jack asked.

"Remember that hot tip I told you about?" Jack nodded. "Nobody told the horse," Race said bitterly. "What happened to Princess?"

"Fell asleep," Jack replied simply. "We had a long day."

Race nodded and opened the door to her boarding house for Jack. "Go ahead and take her up. I'll see ya in a few." He waited until Jack was inside before tearing up the stairs to the Newsies' lodge house.

All the boys looked around in alarm when Racetrack burst into the room. "Hey you guys! I got gossip!" he called.

Every boy gathered around him for the news. Once he got his breath back, Race looked up and said dramatically, "Cowboy and Princess-"

"Kissed?" Mush called.

"Did they really?" Crutchy asked hopefully.

"Give us all the details, Race," Kid Blink demanded.

"No they didn't kiss ya dummies!" Racetrack said, smacking Mush upside the head.

"Then what's the big deal?" Boots asked, slightly annoyed.

"All's I knows is," Race continued, "he was carryin' her back to her room. I just saw 'em outside."

"But no kiss?" Skittery pressed.

"I think he maybe kissed her forehead, but nothin' better than that," Race admitted.

"Man…how much longer is they gonna wait?" Blink called in frustration.

"Who knows," Mush said. "You know how stubborn they both are."

"Everybody hush up!" Sniper called from his place by the door. "Cowboy's comin'!"

The Newsies scrambled for their beds, and every one of them managed to get into their bunks before Jack opened the door.

"Where ya been, Jack?" Kid Blink asked slyly.

"Walkin'," Jack muttered before climbing into his own bunk.

"Walkin' maybe," Blink teased, "but you wasn't alone!"

"How's Princess?" Mush added to emphasize the point. Everyone snickered lightly.

"How should I know?" Jack asked.

"Cause you was just out with her," Skittery said simply.

"Alright…what're you goons implyin'?" Jack asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

"We're implyin' that you got it bad for her," Racetrack laughed.

"I most certainly do not!" Jack cried.

"Aw there he goes!" Mush teased. "He's gettin' red!"

Jack threw a pillow at him. "Shut up, Mush!"

"Admit it, Cowboy, you're in love with her!" Skittery pressed.

"Let's get this straight once and for all," Jack said with a roll of his eyes. "Princess and I are just friends, always have been and always will be. That girl's had enough trouble in her life without bein' with a guy who could very well land in jail and leave her alone again…that's all she needs."

"So, you do like her, but you're tryin' to protect her?" Racetrack said slowly.

"Just get to sleep all o' ya!" Jack said exasperatedly, pulling the covers over his head.

"Sweet dreams, Cowboy," Kid Blink teased.

All the boys laughed, but when Jack didn't answer, they all pulled up their covers and went to sleep as well.

_**Just a typical night in the Newsies' room! Hahaha poor Jack! Just so you all know, the song that Jack sings to Jess is a combination of Santa Fe from the movie, the prologue from the musical, and Santa Fe from the musical; it was the only way it made sense for what he was supposed to be doing for her which was trying to take her mind off her parents and show her how great Santa Fe is. I also kinda made up the stuff about what happens to girls on the streets if they get caught. They never say in the movie, so…yeah, that's why.**_

**Scrawl: Thanks for the review! I really appreciate the advice; I hope I did better this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The World Will Know**_

Jess woke up slowly the next morning. She was slightly disoriented as she couldn't remember walking back to her room. Concentrating, she remembered going to Davey's and everything that Jack had done to make her feel better. It was then that she remembered falling asleep on the horse with Jack behind her. He must've brought her back. She smiled to herself; that would be a memory she wouldn't soon forget.

Getting up, she washed her face, pulled her hair back, and headed outside. Right on cue, the other boys began to file out of their building. "Mornin' fellas!" she called.

"Good mornin', Princess!" Mush said.

"How ya doin' this mornin'?" Race asked with a secretive smile on his face.

"I'm great, actually. Why are you lookin' at me like that?"

"No reason," Race said with a shrug.

"Where's Kelly?" Jess asked after doing a quick head count.

"Sleepin'," Crutchy answered. "He got back late last night."

"Quit beatin' around the bush you guys," Kid Blink shouted. "Where were you two last night?"

"Huh?" Jess asked.

"I saw him carryin' you back to your room," Race explained. "We just wanna know what happened."

"Nothin' happened," Jess said, blushing slightly. "We met up after we was done sellin', ran from Snyder, went to see Medda, saw the trolley strike, went to Davey's place, and came back here. Just a long day, that's all. Now how 'bout we get to work, huh?"

She and the boys took off for _The World_ and made it just in time for the bell to ring signaling the start of the day. Jess was in front, so she walked straight up to the counter and set down her fifty cents asking for the usual.

"You're ten cents short," Weasel said.

"No I ain't!" Jess cried indignantly. "The price is two papes for a penny. There's fifty cents there, and I want a hundred papes."

"The price went up," Weasel replied shortly.

"What?" Jess said. "You're kiddin' right?"

"Nope," Weasel leered, "the price went up ten cents on a hundred. You're ten cents short Flynn, so pay up or get going."

Jess turned to stare at her fellow Newsies who were looking just as thunderstruck as she was. "What are we gonna do, Jess?" Mush asked, looking worried.

Most of the others were expressing the same question, and Jess was beginning to lose her mind when she saw Jack approaching. Kid Blink also spotted him, and ran right over to him.

"They jacked up the price! Did ya hear that Jack, ten cents a hundred! Ya know it's bad enough that we gotta eat what we don't sell…now they've jacked up the price! Can ya believe that?!"

"This'll bust me! I'm barely making a living right now," another boy said bitterly.

"I'll be back sleepin' on the streets," Boots said.

Jess felt her lip tighten; she wasn't going to let any of her boys sleep out on the streets, not while she could help it.

"It don't make no sense," Mush said, shaking his head, "with all the money Pulitzer's makin', why would he gouge us?"

"He's a tight wad that's why," Racetrack grumbled.

"Hey pipe down!" Jack called over the noise. "It's just a gag. So why the jack-up, Weasel?" he asked.

"Why not?" Weasel answered simply. He licked his finger and stuck it into the air as though he were checking the wind. "It's a nice day." Jack rolled his eyes and walked away. "Why don't you ask Mr. Pulitzer?"

"They can't do this to me, Jack," Mush muttered in despair.

"They can do whatever they want it's their stinkin' paper," Race replied darkly.

"It ain't fair!" Boots cried, plopping down next to Jack.

"Yeah, we got no rights at all," Jess agreed.

"Come on it's a rigged deck," Race said putting a hand on her shoulder, "and they got all the marbles."

"Guys we got no choice, so let's just get our lousy papes while they still got some, huh?" Mush said bitterly.

"Wait a minute, nobody's goin' anywhere!" Jack cried indignantly. "We can't let 'em get away with this!"

Amid a cloud of chatter, Les shoved his way closer to Jack calling, "Clear out, clear out! Give him some room, give him some room! Let him think!"

Kid Blink handed Jack a cigarette as the others stood by and waited for him to speak. Jess found herself beside David.

"Why are they all waiting for Jack to decide?" he muttered. "What makes them think he'll come up with an answer?"

"He always does," Jess said simply. "He's the leader." She missed David's eye roll at her last comment.

"Hey Jack ya done thinkin' yet?" Racetrack asked impatiently.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Weasel yelled to them, "_World_ employees only on this side of the gate!"

There was a general outcry of insults from the Newsies before Weasel slammed the window shut and walked away.

"Well one thing's for sure," Jack began firmly, "if we don't sell papes, then no one sells papes. Nobody comes through those gates till they put the price back where it was!"

"What you mean like a strike?" David asked with obvious derision.

"Yeah like a strike," Jack replied.

This response was met with very little enthusiasm from the boys while Jess simply stood dumbfounded in the back.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Racetrack exclaimed.

"It's a good idea!" Jack said defensively.

"Jack, I was just joking," David whispered. "We can't go on strike, we don't have a union."

"Yeah, but, if we go on strike, then we are a union, right?" Jack asked.

"No, we're just a bunch of angry kids with no money. I mean, maybe if we got every Newsie in New York, but…" David trailed off.

"So we organize!" Jack cried, springing to his feet. "Crutchy, you take for collection," he said, and Crutchy immediately began passing his hat around the boys. Seeing how serious this was becoming, Jess pushed her way through to Jack.

"Jack this isn't a joke!" David said. "You saw what happened to those trolley workers."

"Yeah well that's another good idea: any Newsie don't join with us then we bust their heads like the trolley workers!"

The crowd of Newsies began moving towards the square as David continued to argue with Jack. "Jack you can't just rush everybody into this!"

"Yeah Jack," Jess said, finally catching up to him. "I mean, it's a great idea and all, but think about the boys. What happens when the bulls get involved? They could all get thrown into the Refuge or worse! And what'll we do for money during the strike? How is they all gonna pay for lodging and food? Think it all through before you make a final decision, Jack, I'm beggin' ya."

"Alright," Jack said slowly. "Let me think about it." He walked to the statue then turned to the boys. "Hey listen! Dave and Jess are right. Pulitzer and Hearst and all them other rich fellas…I mean, they own this city, so do you really think a bunch of street rats like us can make any difference? The choice has gotta be yours; are we just gonna take what they give us, or are we gonna strike?"

All was silent for a few moments until…. "STRIKE!" Les yelled from beside David. Even though Dave began berating Les, Jess couldn't help but smile at the child's enthusiasm. Maybe this was the right thing to do after all.

"Keep talking Jack, tell us what to do!" Boots said encouragingly from the front.

Jack walked over to Jess and David. "You tell us what to do Davey," he said quietly.

David just glared at Jack, so Jess piped up. "Pulitzer and Hearst have to respect our rights."

"Hey listen!" Jack yelled. "Pulitzer and Hearst have to respect the rights of the workin' boys of New York!" A storm of cheers greeted these words, and Jack turned back to the pair beside him. "Well that went pretty good, so what else?"

"Tell them," David said slowly, "that they can't treat us like we don't exist."

Jack climbed up onto the statue and yelled again. "Pulitzer and Hearst, they think we're nothin'. Are we nothin'?"

"NO!" the boys replied.

"If we stick together like the trolley workers, then they can't break us up," Jess called up.

"Pulitzer and Hearst they think they got us. Do they got us?"

"NO!" the boys yelled back.

"We're a union now: the Newsboys' Union. We have to start acting like a union," Dave said.

"Even though we ain't got hats or badges, we're a union just by sayin' so! And _The World_ will know!"

"What's to stop someone else from sellin' our papes?" Boots asked.

"We'll talk to them," Jack said leaning down.

"Some of them don't hear so good," Racetrack pointed out.

"Well then we'll soak 'em!" Jack replied.

"No we can't beat up kids in the street; it'll give us a bad name!" Dave protested.

"Why not?" Jess scoffed. "They'd soak us just as fast."

Jack continued to rile the boys up until a majority of them were ready to climb the gates then and there. As Jack climbed up to the news board, Jess saw the look in David's eyes go from uncertain to just as determined as any of the others and smiled; Jack really did have a way with words.

Jess looked back up at Jack and saw that he had written "STRIKE" in large letters across the day's news. He now stood chanting with the others, but she couldn't help but notice how much his voice seemed to stand out from all of them. It was wonderful to see him in charge.

He climbed back down from the board and stood on the steps of _The World_ with Davey beside him and Jess right up front with the other boys all around her. "We gotta get the word out to all the Newsies in New York. I need some of those…what d'ya call 'em?" he asked gesturing at David.

"Umm…ambassadors?" David supplied.

"Yeah," Jack said. "You guys, you guys gotta be 'ambastards', and go tell the others we're on strike."

Jess snorted with laughter at Jack's mistake, as did most of the boys. In groups of two or three, the boys began splitting off to different areas of the city until only one area remained.

"That leaves Brooklyn, who wants Brooklyn?" Jack asked. "Come on its Spot Conlon's territory," he added when no one volunteered. "What's a'matter you scared of Brooklyn?"

"Hey we ain't scared of Brooklyn!" Boots shouted indignantly. "Spot Conlon just makes us a little nervous."

"Yeah well he don't make me nervous," Jess said moving up the stairs to Jack. "So I'll go to Brooklyn. Spot and I go way back; he'll come around for me."

"Well, that by itself makes me nervous, so I'll come with ya," Jack growled.

"No you ain't," Jess said. "If you're there, he won't listen as good. I gotta go alone."

"I ain't lettin' you go into Brooklyn on your own," Jack persisted. "You can go, but Boots and I are comin' with ya. And Dave can keep us company."

Jess tried to argue, but David took over the conversation. "Sure just as soon as you take our demands to Pulitzer," he said haughtily.

Jack looked suddenly nervous, and Jess glared at Dave. "Me to Pulitzer?" Jack asked.

"Well you're the leader Jack," Dave said with mock seriousness. Jess's lip tightened, and her fists clenched at her sides.

Jack hesitated for a moment then grabbed Les's arm. "Well maybe the kid'll soften him up a little."

The remaining boys cheered as Jack threw open the doors and entered with Les behind him. As soon as the doors were closed, Jess rounded on David. "What was that for?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"What? He's the leader, so he should act like it," David said simply.

"You're just jealous because he's the one in charge and you ain't!" Jess hissed.

Dave opened his mouth when someone else interrupted their conversation.

"Hey what is this strike? What's going on?" a man asked.

One look at this man told Jess she was dealing with someone who had been educated. He spoke well, was dressed well, and just gave off the air of money.

"We're just taking our demands to Pulitzer," Dave said.

"What demands?" the man pressed.

"The Newsies' demands," Dave answered.

"We're on strike," Jess added.

"I'm with _The_ _New York Sun_: Brian Denton," the man said offering his hand to David. "You two seem like the kids in charge, what are your names?" Denton asked.

"I'm David."

"David as in 'David and Goliath'?" Denton asked with a smile.

"I'm Jessica, but the Newsies call me Princess," Jess said. "But we really ain't the ones in charge. Our leader's in there with Pulitzer. His name's Jack," Jess said with a smug look at Dave.

At that precise moment, the doors to The World flew open, and Jack and Les were thrown into the street. Jess heard Jack yelling something at the person who had thrown them out and rolled her eyes in amusement. "Always have to have the last word, don't ya Jack?" she teased.

"Only when I argue," Jack quipped. "Who's this?" he asked pointing at Denton.

"This is Mr. Denton from _The New York Sun_," Jess said. "He seems to be interested in the strike."

"Tell you what," Denton said, "lunch at Tibby's on me for all the information as of now."

"Sounds good to me," Jack said quickly.

Seeing this as a chance to possibly get to Brooklyn alone, Jess tried to sneak off in the other direction, but Jack must've read her mind.

"Oh no you don't!" he said grabbing her upper arm. "I told ya, you ain't goin' to Brooklyn without me."

Jess rolled her eyes. "I still don't see why," she grumbled.

"I got my reasons," Jack said evasively, "but the main one is named Spot Conlon."

"Is Jackie jealous?" Jess teased.

"I ain't jealous," Jack replied. "I just don't trust Spot or them Brooklyn boys with you bein' there alone. I'd feel better if I was there with ya, that's all."

"Fine Jack, I know there ain't no point fightin' with ya anymore," Jess caved. "Just promise ya won't go postal until they actually do somethin' wrong."

"Really Princess, when do I ever fly off the handle?" Jack asked with an attempt at an innocent face which earned him a slap on the arm from Jess. Neither of them noticed the slight look of anger on David's face as he watched them.

During lunch, Denton asked many questions and took even more notes. Jack finally got through the story of being thrown out of Pulitzer's office, which Dave thought was very funny much to Jess's annoyance.

"He doesn't scare you?" Denton asked. "You're going up against the most powerful man in New York City."

"Yeah look at me, I'm tremblin'," Jack scoffed.

"Alright…keep me informed. I want to know everything that's going on," Denton said slowly, handing his card to David.

"Are we really an important story?" David asked.

"Well what's important?" Denton asked. "Last year I covered the war in Cuba, and charged up San Juan Hill with Colonel Teddy Roosevelt. That was an important story, so is the Newsies' strike important? That all depends on you," his eyes seemed to drift to Jess as he said this, and Jess felt a strange feeling well up inside her as their eyes met.

"So my name's really gonna be in the papers?" Jack asked.

"Any objections?" Denton asked as he put on his coat and hat.

"Not as long as you get it right. Kelly, Jack Kelly," Jack said, and Jess rolled her eyes as he hammed it up. "Oh and Denton," Jack called after him, "no pictures."

As soon as Denton had gone, Jess saw Dave open his mouth to ask Jack about his last comment and decided to intervene. "So, should we head for Brooklyn? The others'll be back soon, and we don't want them to have to wait for us."

"Yeah let's go," Jack agreed. "The sooner we go, the sooner we get back."

"I thought you and Spot were friends," Jess said with a smirk.

"We are until you come into the picture," Jack said under his breath.

"What does Jess have to do with anything?" David asked.

"It's a long story, Davey," Jack sighed. "Besides, I figure you'll see before long anyway. Come on then, let's head to Brooklyn."

_**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long; college takes up a lot of my time. Things are about to get pretty interesting, so I hope you all stay with me here. I promise I won't stop writing this story until it's over. So, leave a review with any questions or predictions; I'd love to see what you all are thinking! Thank you again for your patience and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **___


	4. Chapter 4

_**Brooklyn**_

Jack, Jess, Boots, and Dave made their way through New York together, David in the back doing his best to keep his mouth shut on all the questions running around in his head. Jess was skipping on ahead without a care in the world, while Jack tried to make casual conversation with Boots, although it was obvious, to Dave at least, that he always had at least one eye on Jess.

Jess must've noticed how serious Jack was becoming because she suddenly ran back to him with a gleam in her eye. "Hey Jack, I'll race you to the bridge."

"No thanks, Jess," Jack said with half a smile. "I'm not feelin' it today."

Dave was strongly tempted to laugh as he saw the pout Jess put on at Jack's words. "Oh fine," she sighed. "Guess I'll just have to make you then!" She seized Jack's cowboy hat and took off.

"Hey!" Jack yelled and took off after her. "Jessica Flynn you gimmie that back right now!"

Jess just laughed and continued to run with Jack hot on her heels.

Dave and Boots fell into step, both shaking their heads. "They are unbelievable," Boots laughed.

"Because they act like children?" Dave asked.

"No because they don't see it," Boots answered simply.

"See what?" Dave said, completely lost.

"The fact that they was made for each other," Boots replied as though it were the simplest thing in the world. "Jack's had it bad for her for years now!"

"Really?" Dave asked. "He actually told you that?"

"Well…no," Boots conceded. "You know Jack, though; he never says what he's thinkin'. It's just somethin' we all kinda figured out on our own."

"Does she like him that way too?"

"You're tellin' me you can't tell?!" Boots cried in surprise. "Just look at 'em!"

David looked ahead and saw Jess flitting from one side of the street to the other and laughing as Jack tried desperately to catch her. "Honestly it looks to me like she just enjoys teasing him," Dave said trying to convince himself as much as Boots.

Boots shrugged. "If you say so, but we've been with 'em a lot longer than you, and I'm tellin' ya, Davey, those two are the perfect match."

By the time they had reached the bridge, Jack had managed to get his hat back from Jess who was standing beside him looking extremely pleased with herself. "Well, here we are," she said brightly, gesturing to the bridge behind her. "Just a few more steps, and we'll officially be in Brooklyn territory."

"I've never been to Brooklyn, have you?" David offered.

"I spent a month there one night," Boots said. He, Jess, and Jack then leaned over the edge of the bridge and yelled.

"So is this Spot Conlon really dangerous?" Dave asked, trying to keep his voice level.

Jack and Boots laughed, and Jess smacked them both on the arm. "No he ain't," Jess assured. "He's all bark and no bite."

"Until he gets his cane and slingshot out," Boots added.

"Eh, I'll give ya that one, Boots," Jess conceded. "But under normal circumstances, he's no more dangerous than Kelly here."

"Why am I not feeling any better," David muttered under his breath as Jess lead the way into Brooklyn.

Within five minutes, Dave understood why the Newsies called Jess "Princess". The four of them headed to the docks with Jess in front. Jess walked through the crowd without question, but when the boys tried to follow her, the Brooklyn boys formed a wall.

"Goin' somewhere Kelly?" a boy asked threateningly.

"Yeah I'm goin' to see Spot," Jack replied.

"You can go through, but these two…" he glared at Boots and David.

"Hey!" Jess called from a little way down the dock. "Let 'em through; they're with me."

Without another word, the boys backed off and let Jack, Boots, and David through. Soon after, Jess rounded a corner and was lost from sight.

Jess continued down the dock until she heard a voice calling to her. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

A boy jumped down onto the dock in front of her and smirked confidently. "Long time no see, Princess," he said.

"Spot," Jess said with a smirk of her own.

"Knew you wouldn't be able to stay away for long," Spot continued taking a step closer. "The charm's just too powerful." He slid an arm around her shoulders, but she shrugged it off right away.

"Hands off, Conlon, I ain't here for that; I'm here on business," Jess said sternly.

"Oh yeah?" Spot scoffed. "Let me guess, this has something to do with what I've been hearin' about all day?"

"Depends on what you've been hearin'," Jess quipped.

"That can wait till later," Spot said smoothly. "We got more important things to talk about."

"Meanin'?" Jess asked hesitantly.

"Meanin' why you left and ran back to them sorry Manhattan boys," Spot replied. "I don't get it, Jess. You left me for them…maybe you just forgot what it was like with me, and you need remindin'," Spot suggested and moved quickly towards her. He grabbed her waist and was leaning in for a kiss when…

"Hey Spot!" Jack called loudly.

Spot pulled back but did not release Jess, and turned to Jack with a smirk. "Well if it ain't Jack-be-nimble Jack-be-quick."

Jack continued to move closer, and Jess saw his eyes fixate on Spot's arm around her waist. "So you moved up in the world, Spot? Got a river view and everything." He spit in his hand and offered it to Spot who was forced to release Jess in order to return the handshake; Jess took a few steps back from both of them.

"Hey Boots, how's it rollin'?" Spot asked, noticing that Jack wasn't alone.

"Hey I got a couple of real good shooters for ya," Boots said offering a handful of marbles to Spot.

Spot picked one and placed it in his slingshot. "So, uh, Jackie-boy," Spot continued as he took aim. "I've been hearin' things from little birds."

"Oh yeah?" Jack asked quietly.

"Yeah, things from Harlem, Queens…" he let the marble loose and broke the bottle he had been aiming at in half, "and all over. They're chirpin' in my ear. 'Jackie-boy's Newsies is playin' like they're goin' on strike.'"

"Yeah well we are," Jack said matter-of-factly.

"So this is what you came to talk about, huh Jess?" Spot asked turning back to her. "You serious about this?"

"We're not playing!" David piped up from the back. "We are going on strike."

"Oh yeah, yeah?" Spot asked, getting up into David's face. "What is this Jackie-boy some kind of walkin' mouth?"

"Yeah it's a mouth; a mouth with a brain, and if you've got half of one you'll listen to what he has to say," Jack said.

"Yeah tell him, Davey," Jess said rolling her eyes behind his back. "This oughta be good," she whispered sarcastically to Jack.

"Well, uh," David began, suddenly very nervous. "We started the strike, but we can't do it alone so we've been talking to other Newsies all around the city."

"Yeah so they told me," Spot said impatiently. "But what did they tell you?"

"They're waiting to see what Spot Conlon does, that you're the key," David answered with slightly more confidence. "That Spot Conlon is the most famous and respected Newsie in all of New York and probably everywhere else. And if Spot Conlon joins the strike, then they'll join, and we'll be unstoppable! So…you've gotta join us because…well you gotta!"

Jess sat in stunned silence; David, the new boy who had never lived a day on the streets in his life, had just stood up to one of the toughest Newsies in New York and had actually held his own.

Spot seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "Well, you're right Jackie-boy: brains," he said appreciatively. "But I've got brains too, and more than just half of one," he continued standing up and pointing his cane at David. "How do I know you punks won't run the first time some goon comes at you with a club? How do I know you've got what it takes to win?"

"'Cause I'm tellin' ya Spot," Jack said simply.

Spot shook his head. "That ain't good enough Jackie-boy…you've gotta show me."

"You're kiddin' right?" Jess said angrily. "You're tellin' me that Spot Conlon, the most well know fighter in New York is turnin' down the chance to fight 'cause he's afraid he won't have backup? You got soft, Conlon. The Spot I dated wouldn't have thought twice about joinin'!"

Spot turned to her slowly. "Well, Princess…if you're that concerned with me joinin' maybe we could make ourselves a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Jess said quickly before anyone could stop her.

"I join the strike, and you give me somethin' in return."

"What d'ya want Conlon?" Jess asked bracingly.

"I think ya know the answer to that one, Jessica," Spot said with a smirk. "Our old price works just fine."

David glanced around confused and saw Jack's lip tighten and fists clench.

Jess glared at Spot, ready to refuse, but then she thought about the strike and what it meant to her boys. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Fine Spot…you win. It's a d-"

"No it ain't!" Jack yelled and leapt in between them. "You want proof, Spot? Fine: we'll give ya proof, but you leave Jess outa this!"

"Calm down Kel, it's just a kiss!" Jess argued trying to push Jack away.

"Yeah a kiss that you shouldn't have to give!" Jack argued back. "It ain't fair that he uses the fact you're a girl against ya!"

"Kelly just let me do it and he'll join the strike!" Jess said fiercely.

"No because then he'll say that we was wimps and couldn't do it on our own." Jack got right up in Spot's face as he continued. "If its proof he wants, then that's what he'll get. Come on Davey, Boots: we're leavin'."

Jack grabbed Jess's arm and pulled her away from Spot while Boots and David ran to keep up. They made it all the way across the Brooklyn Bridge before Jack rounded on Jess.

"What do ya think you was doin'?" Jack demanded. "Why would you agree to that?"

"For the boys!" Jess yelled back. "All I was thinkin' about was winnin' the strike and what that would do for them!"

"Yeah and that's the problem!" Jack shouted back. "All you ever think about is everybody else! Don't ya know he was just usin' ya?"

"'Course I do!" Jess replied. "What d'ya think I broke up with him for?"

Boots simply stood by and watched the argument go back and forth while David began putting pieces together in his mind.

"I don't care that he was usin' me! I just want to do what's best for you guys," she said, her voice quieting again.

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know…but it still drives me nuts. Ya need to start thinkin' about yourself more."

"Why?" Jess asked with a sly smile. "That's what I got you for."

David's fists clenched at his sides as Jess said this.

Jack couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. "Yeah well, somebody's gotta make sure you stay alive."

"I can take care of myself," Jess grumbled.

Jack snorted. "Yeah right," he teased. "You'd be nothin' without me."

"Shut it Kel," Jess warned.

"Why? What're ya gonna do to me?" Jack grinned.

"This!" Jess cried as she made a running jump onto his back.

Jack groaned as she landed on him but managed to stay on his feet. "I swear," he groaned, "you get heavier every time we do this!"

"Shut up Kelly," Jess said sweetly.

"You gonna come down any time soon?" Jack asked.

"Mmmmm nope!" Jess giggled.

"Alright fine," Jack sighed before taking off in the direction of Manhattan with Jess clinging to his back.

Boots laughed and ran after them, but David continued to walk, his mind lost in thought.

It was clear to him at least that the Newsies were right about Jack having feelings for Jess. He saw it every time they were together. The thought made his blood boil with anger…or was that jealousy? David sighed; he knew he also had feelings for Jess. How could he not? She was beautiful, street smart, tough, and witty. "A girl like that deserves so much better than some criminal from the gutter," he thought angrily. "What can Jack Kelly offer her except a jail cell?"

Suddenly he stopped and shook his head; he was being ridiculous. True, he was still jealous of Jack, but that was no reason to go thinking things like that. If he, David, wanted to go out with Jess, all he had to do was show her that he was the better choice. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, though, with the way she looked at Jack. Still…the thought of her looking at him that way was too good of an image to be ignored…he had to try. "If Jack can beat out Spot, then maybe I can beat out Jack," David muttered to himself. "Let's see who she chooses when I start taking a stand in the strike."

Smiling to himself with the thought of Jess one day being his, David headed for Manhattan after the others.

_**So…now you know how David and Spot feel about Jess...that just leaves Jack as the only one who hasn't said anything. It'll be interesting to see how that all plays out, huh? ;) Sorry it took so long to update; I'll try to be better with that in the future. Keep sharing your thoughts, questions, and/or predictions in your reviews; I love to see what you guys are thinking about! Thanks for your patience, and I hope it was worth it.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here's the next chapter! Again, I do not own Newsies, so anything you recognize from the film is not mine. Enjoy!**_

_**Seize the Day**_

Jack ran with Jess back into Manhattan only stopping once he had reached the statue where all the other boys were waiting.

Jess slid off Jack's back and pecked him lightly on the cheek with a simple, "Thanks Cowboy!" before she was off mingling with the boys.

Jack stood frozen behind her slowly feeling his face heat up. It wasn't until he heard the boys snicker that he finally moved again. "Shut up guys," he said.

"So, uh, where's Spot?" Race asked in an attempt to change the subject as Jess had just returned to Jack's side.

"Oh he was concerned about us being serious, can you imagine that?" Jack said casually.

"Well, Jack, maybe we oughta ease off a little, ya know?" Race suggested.

"Without Spot and the others…there's not enough of us Jack," Mush added despairingly.

"Maybe we're movin' too soon, ya know, maybe we're not ready," Boots suggested.

"Yeah I definitely think we should forget about it for a while," another boy agreed.

"Oh do ya?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I mean…without Brooklyn…" Race trailed off.

"Hey who're we kiddin' here?!" Jack yelled. "Spot was right; is this just a game to you guys?!"

There was some muttering of denial to this comment, but no one seemed willing to speak up. Jess patted Jack on the shoulder and left to mingle again when she noticed David already doing so.

David had heard what had been said, and he saw this as the perfect opportunity to stand out. He slowly made his way around the boys encouraging them to not give up just yet. Once he had their attention, he proceeded to rile them up as much as he could.

Jess watched David with the boys with a mixture of surprise and pride. She never would have thought that good-boy David would have the guts or the ability to rile up her boys, but there he was proving her wrong. The Newsies looked ready to break down the gates to The World on their own when the bell signaling the start of a new day went off.

"Did anybody hear that?" Jack asked loudly.

"NO!" came the unanimous yell.

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Jack called.

"SOAK 'EM!" they replied and rushed the gates.

The Newsies formed a wall between the pick-up spot and the street, so that anyone who wanted to go against the strike would have to go through them first. Heading the crowd were Jack, Jess, and David. One by one, the boys who had not yet joined dropped their papes at Jack's feet and fell into ranks behind him. Everything was working according to plan until one stubborn scab got in the way.

"Uh oh…big one fellas," a boy whispered.

The boy with the papers attempted to go through the wall only to be rebuffed by Kid Blink.

"Are you a Newsie or what?" Race called to him.

The boy finally turned to face Jack and Jess.

"Jack, just don't…" David began, but it wasn't Jack that acted.

When the boy didn't move, Jess slapped the stack of papers out of his hands.

For a moment, everything seemed to freeze as every Newsie waited to see what would happen. The boy bent as though to pick up his papers, but he instead punched Jess in the stomach. Jess barely had time to react before Jack had leapt on the boy followed by every Newsie behind him. Then, as you can imagine, all Hell broke loose.

Newsies scattered every which way but loose as they wreaked havoc on everything they could get their hands on. Some attacked the paper stacks, knocking them over and tearing them apart. Others began throwing rotten fruit at the windows of Weasel's station while still others ran around doing some of everything.

Jack, however, had not moved as he was continuing to beat the crap out of the boy who had hit Jess. It took everything Jess had to stop him.

"Jack will you stop it! He only hit me once, and it wasn't that hard. Jack, knock it off; you'll kill him!" She finally managed to pull Jack off the boy enough for the boy to run for it. "What the heck got into ya, Kelly?"

Jack looked at her with the most serious expression she had ever seen. "No one, and I mean no one, puts their hands on you while I'm around," Jack replied. "And if I ain't around, I'll soak 'em later."

Jess rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face. "That's real sweet of ya, Kel, but can we go bug Weasel now?"

"'Course we can!" Jack beamed and pulled her to the windows. Together, they climbed up on boxes and proceeded to make ridiculous faces through the window at Weasel and the Delancys.

"Hey Cowboy, Princess, come here and help!" Race yelled from behind a large stack of papers.

Both leapt down from the windows and ran over to Racetrack.

Everyone was having so much fun, no one noticed the sound of police whistles…no one that is, except David.

As soon as he heard the shrill sound, he tore over to Jack and Jess. "Guys listen!" he yelled, and Jack got the message.

"Hey it's the bulls!" he cried to the other boys. "Hey cheese it! Cheese it, it's the bulls!"

The boys all ran for the gates like water released from a dam, but Jess remained behind at the gates themselves in an attempt to assure all her boys got out. As she saw them leaving, she slowly began making her way across the street after Jack until…

"Whoa!" she heard Race yell. "Crutchy scram scram!"

She turned sharply to see Crutchy still sitting on a stack of papers. Without a thought as to what would happen if she were caught, she made to run back for him when a pair of arms shot around her in an attempt to hold her back.

"No!" Denton said sharply.

"Let go of me; that's one of my boys!" Jess yelled and broke away from Denton's restraints. She had almost reached the gates again when a different pair of arms seized her.

"No Jess!" Jack yelled. "There's nothin' you can do!"

Try as she might, Jack's arms were the only pair she could never seem to break out of, and this time was no exception. "Crutchy!" she screamed desperately as she saw the bulls close off his only chance at escape.

"Hiya fellas, how ya doin'?" she heard Crutchy say, and she strained to see who he was talking to.

When she saw, she felt her heart drop. "Jack the Delancys!" she screamed.

Jack didn't reply, but he also didn't let go.

"No leave him alone!" Jess cried. "Crutchy! Crutchy!" Her screams became higher pitched as she saw the Delancys dragging Crutchy around the corner of a building, one with iron knuckles on his hand.

Once she began hearing Crutchy's screams of pain, she turned to Jack and buried her head in his chest in an attempt to block the sounds, but she continued to sob uncontrollably.

Jack pulled her closer and did his best to comfort her, but he knew deep down the chances were slim; of all the boys, Jess had an especially soft spot for Crutchy. "Come on, Sweet Dream," he whispered, using her special nickname to get her attention. "We gotta get outta here."

When Jess refused to move, Jack picked her up and carried her quickly back to the lodge house.

Before he could enter the building, Jess finally spoke. "Wait Jack, wait! I need a minute…I can't let the boys see me like this," she said.

Jack set her down and gave her a few minutes to breathe and calm herself down. She turned back to him, "Well?" she asked.

"Can't tell a thing," Jack said quietly.

Jess nodded and went inside. As soon as she entered a wave of voices was heard from the boys.

"Thank goodness you're ok!" Race called.

"We was beginnin' to get worried," Mush added.

"Where's Jack?" Kid Blink asked.

"I'm here," Jack called over the noise. "Everybody ok?"

"Yeah we're all good except for…you know," Race said, his voice trailing off.

"Is Crutchy ok?" Sniper asked.

Jack hesitated; Sniper and Crutchy had always been good friends.

"He's fine, Sniper," Jess said soothingly. "The bulls got him, but he's ok."

Everyone seemed satisfied with Jess's answer and began to break up and head upstairs for the night.

"Come on, Princess," Jack whispered, putting his hands on Jess's shoulders. "Let's go get some sleep."

Jess didn't reply, but nodded and left for her building. Jack went upstairs and collapsed onto his bed and was asleep within minutes.

Several hours later, however, he was roused from sleep by someone shaking him lightly. He forced his eyes open and once they had adjusted to the darkness, he recognized Jess as the one who had awoken him. "Jess?" he whispered. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry to wake you up, Kel, but I'm just so worried about Crutchy. I couldn't sleep at all! I hate the idea of him bein' stuck in that place, and what if those two rats really hurt him? I can't stand not knowin'!"

Jack reached a hand out and somehow managed to find her cheek in the dark; she had been crying again. "You're really that worried?" he asked.

Jess nodded and sniffed back tears.

"Alright," Jack said slowly. "I'll go get him, then."

Jess looked up at him in shock and horror. "No Jack! You can't go there! If they sees ya, you'll be in so much trouble!"

"Jess, it's me we're talkin' about; they can't catch me unless I let 'em," Jack said as he climbed out of bed.

Jess seized his arm. "I ain't lettin' you go to that place alone, Kelly. Let me come with ya; this was my idea anyway!"

Jack shook his head firmly. "No way, Princess," he said. "You'll be in it worse than me if ya get caught. You can beg me till doomsday, but I ain't lettin' you come," he added when he saw her prepared to argue. "Look, if it'll make ya feel any better, I'll go get Davey to come with me."

Nodding, Jess finally let go of his arm. "That's better than nothin' I guess. Listen, I'm gonna go sit downstairs until you get back."

Jack knew there was no point in arguing with her about that; he had managed to convince her to stay behind after all, so he simply nodded and watched her leave the room before dressing quickly and slipping out the window and running off for David's place.

Twenty minutes later Jack and David were approaching the entrance to a rather foreboding looking place. "So here it is," Jack said with the air of presenting something important. "The Refuge: my home sweet home."

"How can you be sure they sent Crutchy here?" David asked.

"How can I be sure the Delancys stink?" Jack replied. "It's just the way things work, ya know. An orphan gets arrested; Snyder makes sure he gets sent straight here so he can 'rehabilitate him'. They more kids in the Refuge, the more money the city sends to take care of them and the more Snyder sticks in his pocket. He's here."

David was quiet for a moment then asked, "So how come you brought the rope?"

Jack didn't have a chance to answer, as the gates opened at that moment to reveal a cart driven by nuns. While the guard was speaking to the head nun, Jack and David slipped in undetected. Once inside, they climbed up to the roof, and Jack explained the plan to David.

"All you gotta do is lower me to that window and pull me up once I got Crutchy."

David nodded then said, "If this is all I have to do, why wouldn't you let Jess come with you?"

Jack looked at him from the edge of the roof. "I don't want her within fifty feet of this place. Do you?"

"I see your point," David admitted and began to lower Jack over the side of the building.

Once Jack could reach the bars covering the window, he called up to David to stop then rapped hard on the glass. A young boy threw open the window.

"Cowboy," he greeted. "Ya miss the joint?"

"What d'ya say Ten-Pin?" Jack replied with a small smile. "Hey listen you got a new guy in here: Crutchy."

"The gimp?" Ten-Pin asked. "I'll get him for ya." He scampered across the room and helped Crutchy walk back to the window.

"I don't believe it!" Crutchy said once he reached Jack.

"Hey Crutchy," Jack said.

"What're ya hangin' around here for, huh?" Crutchy joked.

"What d'ya mean 'what am I hangin' around here for'?" Jack laughed. "You know who's up on the roof?"

"Who?"

"Dave," Jack replied.

"Is that Dave?!" Crutchy said excitedly. "Hey ya Dave how ya doin'?"

"Shhhh!" Dave hissed.

"Hey listen, Crutchy, go get your stuff, we're gonna get you outta here," Jack said. "Jess is real worried about ya."

"Well, uh…" Crutchy replied. "Actually, I ain't walkin' so good. Oscar and Morris kinda worked me over a little, ya know?"

Jack nodded. "They hurt ya?" he asked.

Crutchy nodded.

"Listen don't worry about it," Jack replied. "Me and Dave, we can carry you outta here."

"Hey!" Crutchy said sharply. "I don't want nobody carryin' me. Never, ya hear? Oh and uh…do me a favor and don't tell Jessie about…ya know what happened? I don't want her worryin' about me."

Jack nodded. "You know she probably won't believe me, right?"

Crutchy laughed. "Yeah, but it's a better shot than most of the others got. She don't seem to mind listenin' to you."

Jack smiled, but couldn't think of anything to say in response.

"Hey Davey," Crutchy called. "You know they still talk about how Jack rode outta here on that carriage."

"Oh yeah Teddy Roosevelt's right?" Dave said sarcastically.

"You already heard the story," Crutchy shook his head.

"You mean it's true?" David asked, surprised.

"Of course!" Crutchy replied.

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening interrupted them.

"Hey cheese it!" Crutchy hissed to Jack, and Jack swung to the barrier between windows.

He waited there for several minutes until he heard Crutchy leading Snyder away from the window, then he signaled for Dave to pull him up and was gone.

Half an hour later, Jack reentered the Newsies' lodge house to find Jess exactly where she had said she would be; sitting on the couch downstairs waiting for him. As he made his way over to her, he saw that she had fallen asleep and was curled up in one corner. Smiling, he gently shook her shoulder until she opened her eyes.

"Hey Sweet Dream," he whispered.

"Hey ya Jack," she whispered back. "Where's Crutchy?"

Jack sighed. "He wouldn't come with us, Jess. I got to talk to him for a bit though, and he's ok."

"The Delancys didn't hurt him too bad then?" she asked, her concern evident in her voice.

"No…nothin' he couldn't handle," Jack replied. "He's a tough guy, Crutchy."

"I know he is, but I worry anyway. I worry about all of 'em, really."

"I know ya do, Jess," Jack soothed. "We're all gonna be ok, ya know? We can do this."

"I'm not worried about that," Jess smiled. "We got you…I know we can do it."

Jack grinned sheepishly. "I don't know about that, but I'm glad you believe in me at least."

"Always have and always will," Jess muttered sleepily.

"I think it's time somebody got some decent sleep," Jack grinned.

"I ain't walkin' all the way back over there," Jess said stubbornly.

"We got an extra cot upstairs," Jack offered. "All the boys are asleep, so they won't even notice till mornin'."

"Works for me," Jess muttered.

"Come here," Jack said and pulled her into his arms again.

"I feel like I'm always makin' you carry me these days," Jess protested.

"So what?" Jack replied. "I don't care."

"Thanks, Kel," Jess muttered.

"You're welcome," Jack answered, but Jess had already fallen asleep. He carefully put her down in the cot and pulled the covers over her before crossing back to his own cot and collapsing into sleep almost instantly. After all…who knew what tomorrow would bring?


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own Newsies, so anything you recognize from the film/musical isn't mine…only Jess is mine. Enjoy!**_

_**King of New York**_

Jess awoke early the next morning. Upon remembering where she was, she quickly climbed out of bed and quietly slid out the window. She knew it was almost time for the boys to get up, so she thought she would help out Kloppman for the day. Strolling back inside the lodge house with a beaming smile, she crossed over to Kloppman's desk.

"Good morning!" she said brightly.

"Good morning to you too, Jessica," Kloppman replied. "I'd love to chat with you, dear, but it's time for me to go get the boys up."

"Let me do it for you," Jess suggested. "I don't mind."

"You do know that those boys are not morning people at all?" Kloppman questioned.

"Of course I do," Jess said with a laugh. "Don't worry, I can handle them."

"Be my guest then dear," Kloppman said gesturing to the stairs with a grin of his own: were those boys in for it this morning!

Jess quietly climbed the stairs and simply stood for a moment at the door observing the boys as they slept. Finally, she crossed to the first cot that caught her eye; it happened to be Racetrack's. "Hey Race!" she said loudly as she shook his shoulder.

Racetrack mumbled something and groggily opened one eye. "Aw go away Klopp-JESS!" he gasped and woke up much faster.

Jess giggled and moved to the next bed which happened to contain Boots. "Get up Boots!" she called to the boy who jerked awake immediately and looked very surprised to see her.

"What're you doin' on wake-up call?!" he asked.

"Just helpin'," Jess laughed. She then moved to Kid Blink's bed. "Up ya get, Blink!" she said. Kid Blink didn't respond. "I said, get up!" Jess repeated and shook his shoulder: still nothing. "Fine," she muttered. "Blink, wake up!" she yelled and shoved him so hard he actually fell off the bed.

That woke him up. Blink simply lay there for a minute until his eyes focused on Jess. "I think I'm still dreamin'," he said.

"Why's that?" Race asked.

"I'm seein' an angel," Blink replied.

Jess rolled her eyes and moved on to the other boys.

"Better hope Jack don't hear ya sayin' stuff like that," Race teased.

"Kelly?" Blink scoffed. "I don't mean it like that, but even if I did it wouldn't matter. You know nothin' can wake that guy up."

"We're about to find out if that's true," Boots said, pointing at Jess who was now moving to Jack's cot.

"Kelly," Jess said, gently shaking his shoulder. "Time to get up."

Jack groaned and attempted to roll away from her.

"Oh no you don't!" Jess laughed. "Come on, Kel. I know you can hear me, so get up."

"No," Jack mumbled into his pillow.

"Kelly…" Jess said threateningly. "I already shoved Blink out of bed, and I'll do it to you too. Get up!"

"Make me," Jack replied.

"Fine, I will," Jess said and shoved him hard.

Jack, who had not been expecting that amount of strength, cried out in shock as he fell off the bed. All the boys stifled laughter behind their hands as Jack stared up at a very smug looking Jess.

"You're up," she said simply.

"Where'd that come from?" he asked, bewildered.

"What?" Jess asked.

"That strength," Jack said. "When'd you get strong enough to push me around?"

"I've always been able to push you around, Kelly," Jess laughed.

"Not like that," Jack muttered as he slowly got to his feet.

"Eh, I guess you're rubbin' off on me then," Jess winked. "Now hurry up all of ya; we can't win that strike from here!" She left the room so the boys could get ready, and once the door had closed behind her, all the boys, apart from Jack, burst out laughing.

"What're you all laughin' at?" Jack asked.

"That was perfect!" Race managed.

"What was?" Jack asked, afraid of the answer.

"The fact that she shoved you out of bed!" Blink laughed.

"She did it to you too," Jack muttered, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, but I ain't got the rep of a tough guy like you do, do I?" Blink asked.

"Shut up, Blink," Jack snapped. "I just wasn't ready for it, that's all."

"Yeah sure…that was it," Blink said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not sure what's more embarrassin'," Race said with a grin. "The fact that he got beat by a girl, or the fact that he got beat by the girl he's in love with."

"For the millionth time, I ain't in love with her!" Jack said firmly.

"Liar," Race coughed.

"I ain't in love with her!" Jack repeated.

"Look, Jack," Mush said. "When we can all see it, it's there. We know you care about her, there ain't nothin' wrong with admittin' it. We like the idea."

"What of us bein' together?" Jack asked quietly.

"Yeah," Boots replied. "You two look good together."

"It don't matter," Jack muttered. "She don't look at me like that."

"Ya sure about that?" Race asked.

"Pretty sure," Jack replied.

"Maybe you should take a closer look," Blink said. "She don't take her eyes off you."

"Really?" Jack asked, trying and failing to keep the hope out of his voice.

"Yeah," Mush confirmed. "Maybe you should try bein' more open with your feelin's. Ya can't expect her to do all the work."

"Maybe…" Jack said thoughtfully. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try, right?"

"'Course not!" Blink said, flinging an arm around Jack's shoulders.

"Who knows," Race added. "It might even work out in your favor."

"Not if you're bettin'!" Sniper called.

"Hey shut it!" Race yelled as all the boys began to laugh.

After a few minutes, all the boys came running down the stairs. "What took you guys so long?" Jess cried in exasperation. "Honestly, you take longer than a bunch of women!"

"Like you'd know!" Race yelled back.

Jess simply stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey break it up you two!" Jack laughed. He hurried over to Jess and threw an arm around her shoulders. "Mornin' Sweet Dream," he smiled. "How'd ya sleep?"

"F-fine," Jess stuttered, slightly surprised at having Jack's arm around her.

"Well, come on you guys!" Mush called from the door. "We got us a strike to win!"

Less than ten minutes later, the Newsies were lined up in front of the gates to The World in two solid lines. Their arms were linked, and they were ready for anything…anything that is, except for the news carts.

The lines broke, and people scattered everywhere. As soon as the cart was gone, everyone came back together to block the group of boys who had decided to keep working. "Come on you rafters, cross the line!" Racetrack yelled threateningly.

"Alright," David called to the boys. "Everyone, remain calm!"

All was quiet for a few seconds while Jack and Jess had a silent competition as to who could stay quiet the longest; Jess lost.

"Let's soak 'em for Crutchy!" she screamed.

There was a roar of approval from behind her, and everyone rushed the gates as David rolled his eyes.

As the Newsies charged, the other boys retreated and pounded on the doors at the back of the pick-up area. The doors slowly creaked open to reveal a mass of men with clubs, chains, and iron knuckles. "Whoa!" Race yelled. "Jack, Jack it's the crib!"

David called to Les and told him to run for it even as Jack seized Jess's arm. "Get behind me," he hissed.

For once, Jess obeyed without argument and hurried behind Jack. "Hey Jackie Boy," Oscar Delancy taunted.

Jack slowly backed up towards the other boys, effectively boxing Jess in. The crib members slowly began encroaching on the Newsies until one got close enough to swing a chain at Jack.

Jess screamed, but Jack easily dodged the chain. Unfortunately, this left him open and another crib member shoved him to the ground. Jess tried to run to him but was caught around the middle by Oscar. Suddenly as Jack and Jess struggled to get to each other and the Newsies struggled to help, a voice rang out over the commotion: "Never fear; Brooklyn is here!"

"It's Brooklyn!" Mush called.

Jess looked over her shoulder and saw Spot and his boys surrounding the entire area all with their slingshots loaded. She saw Spot aim his for Oscar and lowered her head to give him a clear shot. Upon hearing Oscar cry out in pain, Jess tore away from his slackened grip and hurried to Jack.

"You alright?" she called over the noise.

"Yeah, are you?" Jack replied.

"I'm fine," Jess smiled. "Now what d'ya say we soak some of these bums?"

"I couldn't agree more!" Jack grinned and leapt to his feet.

Both hurried into the middle of the fight. Jack glanced up to the higher level and found Spot. "Hey Spot!" he called.

Spot smirked and used a hook to glide down to the fight. Kicking two men in the back, he landed beside Jack and hurriedly spit into his hand. Jack repeated the gesture and they shook hands.

As the fight raged on, David found himself keeping a close eye on Jess. At one point, he saw her surrounded by three crib members and rushed to her side. He tried to land a punch but missed and felt a jarring pain in his jaw as the crib member landed their punch.

Jess rolled her eyes and quickly took out the three men then knelt down beside David. "Look, in the future, don't try to help me! I can handle myself."

She tore off in the opposite direction, and David slowly got to his feet feeling very sheepish. He had forgotten what kind of girl he was dealing with for a moment.

With the help of the Brooklyn Newsies, the crib members were beaten back behind the doors, and the fight was over. The Newsies began tearing papers to shreds and celebrating. Jack stood proud in the center of the area celebrating with the rest. He suddenly heard Denton call out to him.

"Jack, boys!"

Jack glanced around and saw Jess running towards him and made a fast decision. Just as she reached him, he seized her wrist and spun her into his arms.

David looked around just in time to see Jack pull Jess to him and, without thinking, tore over. As he got close, someone stepped on his foot. While he hopped on one leg, he accidentally bumped into Jack.

Jess was in a state of utter shock; first Jack had pulled her to him, then he had leaned in as if he was going to kiss her, but he hadn't. He had pulled himself straight again after David had bumped into him…although he didn't look too happy about it.

"Freeze!" Denton called to them and gestured to his camera. "Freeze!" he repeated.

"Here we go guys!" Jack called. He pulled Jess close again and smiled at Denton as Jess did the same.

The camera flashed, and everyone cheered again.

"Right, now let's get outta here before the bulls show up," Jack said. "Thanks for the help, Spot."

"No problem," Spot smirked. "You were right Jackie Boy…they did come through."

The Brooklyn boys headed home as the Manhattan boys did the same. They spent the rest of the day celebrating in the lodge house, and everyone went to bed that night completely exhausted.

Jack slowly pried his eyes open. By the looks of the room, it had to be after midnight. Jack groaned and wondered why he had woken so suddenly; he had been fried when he came to bed. Then he heard it; a soft sniffling coming from the direction of the wall. "Jess," he whispered and pulled himself out of bed.

He carefully slid out the window and climbed across to what he knew was Jess's bedroom window. Easing it up, he slipped inside and saw her sitting up in bed clutching her knees to her chest as she cried into her arms. Hurrying over to her, he gently touched her shoulder and waited for her to look up at him. "Hey…what's wrong, Sweet Dream?" he asked.

Jess shook her head. "N-nothing," she muttered.

"Why do I not believe ya?" Jack asked and eased himself down to the bed beside her. "Come on…you can tell me. Why are ya cryin'?"

Jess sniffed once. "It-it's nothing, really…just a dream."

"What about?" Jack pressed.

"It's stupid…"

"Not if it's makin' you this upset it ain't."

"It…it was just about the fight today only it didn't end the right way."

"What d'ya mean?"

"Well…we lost. I saw Race, Mush, Boots, Specs, Kid Blink, and all the others get pounded and drug off by bulls. Then I saw Davey gettin' beat to crap by the Delancys. Then I saw…I saw…"

"What, Jess? What did you see?"

She looked up at him with watering eyes.

"I…I saw you," she whispered. "You were fighting a group of crib members, but you were losing…then Snyder came through and took you. I…I never saw you again, it just…I'm so scared!"

Her tears began to fall heavily again, and Jack pulled her tight against his shoulder. "Jess…hey now…come on, you know that ain't gonna happen. The boys are tough, Davey's got us to look out for him, and me…well you know me, Sweet Dream. I ain't gonna get caught."

Jess nodded. "I know we're doing the right thing with the strike and all, but it just scares me."

"I know…" Jack said and rubbed her arm gently. All was silent for a moment, then… "We could just leave, ya know," Jack whispered.

"Leave?" Jess asked in surprise. "Where would we go?"

"A place we could be free and away from these stupid bulls. I could take you with me to Santa Fe."

"Jack…I don't know…" Jess began slowly.

"Shhh…" Jack whispered in her ear. Then he started to sing softly.

_Close your eyes,_

_Come with me where it's clean and green and pretty,_

_And they went and made a city out of clay._

_Why the minute that ya get there,_

_Folks'll walk right up and say,_

"_Welcome home, kids! Welcome home to Santa Fe!"_

Jess sighed and moved closer to Jack's side.

_Plantin' crops, splittin' rails,_

_Swappin' tales around the fire,_

'_Cept for Sunday when ya lie around all day!_

_All we need's our bags and tickets,_

_And we're outta here to stay!_

_Won't it be neat,_

_Livin' sweet,_

_In Santa Fe?_

Jack gently tilted Jess's chin so she was looking up at him. "See, we could be away from everything; no more Snyder…no more bulls…and no more Pulitzer."

"Freedom," Jess breathed with a look of utter longing on her face. "It would be wonderful!"

"And it's all waitin' for us!" Jack beamed.

_Santa Fe!_

They sang together.

_You can bet,_

_We won't let them bastards beat us!_

_We won't beg no one to treat us fair and square!_

_There's a life that's worth the livin',_

_And I'm gonna do my share!_

_Work the land, chase the sun,_

_Swim the whole Rio Grande just for fun!_

Jack stood and stared out the window wistfully.

_Watch me stand!_

Jess stood up beside him.

_Watch me run!_

Jack turned to face her and pulled her into his arms.

_Don't ya know I care's about ya?_

_Would I let ya down?_

"No way!" Jess laughed.

_Just hold on, kid,_

'_Till that train makes…_

_Santa Fe!_

Jess stood in Jack's arms silently considering his offer. He made it sound so wonderful…but there was still a part of her that was holding back.

"So, you wanna go?" Jack asked.

Taking a deep breath, Jess shook her head against Jack's chest.

"Why not?" Jack asked, pulling away enough to be able to see her face.

"Ya know why, Kel," Jess sighed.

"Your dad," Jack said simply.

Jess nodded. "I have to find him, Jack. He's my family."

"Jess…" Jack began slowly, "I really don't think you're gonna be able to find him anymore. It's been so long…"

"I can't give up, Jack," she replied firmly.

Jack sighed. "I know."

Jess put her hand on his cheek. "But…once I do find him again…I think Santa Fe sounds like heaven."

Jack perked up at that. "Ya mean you'd think about comin' with me?!" he asked.

"Sure," Jess replied with a smile. "But I need him first."

"Deal," Jack said. "Now, it's late, and you should get back to sleep."

Jess yawned and nodded. "I guess you're right. G'night, Kel!"

"G'night, Sweet Dream," Jack replied as he slid out the window.

Several days later, David received a note from Denton saying that all the Newsies should meet at Tibby's for lunch; he had something important to show them. The boys were only too happy to comply. Fifteen minutes after all the boys arrived, Denton strolled in the door with a paper in his hands.

"Big time," he said as he slapped the paper down in front of Jack.

"Hey what's that Jack?" they all cried as they fought to get a look at the paper.

"Hey, hey Jack you look like a general or somethin'!" Mush said excitedly pointing to Jack's face beaming from the front cover.

"Will ya get your fingers off my face?" Jack asked, brushing at Mush's hand.

"Where's my name? Where does it say my name?" Spot asked.

"Will ya quit thinkin' about yourself?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Hey what is this?" Boots asked. "Is it all about us?"

"You got us on the front page!" David said excitedly to Denton.

"You got yourselves on the front page," Denton corrected. "Now we just have to make sure you stay there."

The next few minutes were simply spent talking about how great it was to be on the front cover of the paper and everything that the boys wanted now that they were "famous". Once they were done, Jack called out for more ideas.

"We've got to show people where we stand," David pointed out.

"Yeah and that means we have to stay in the papes," Jess said darkly.

"My paper's the only one printing any strike news so far," Denton offered.

"So we gotta do somethin' that's so big, the other papers are gonna feel stupid if they ignore us," Jack reasoned.

"Like a rally!" Jess suggested. "A Newsie rally where we gather all the Newsies from New York!"

"We'll make it the biggest, loudest, noisiest blowout this town's ever seen!" Jack added.

"It'll send a message to the big boys!" David said.

"There's a lot of us…and we ain't goin' away," Jack said proudly.

"We'll fight until damn doomsday if it means we get our fair share," Jess smirked.

"Hey guys," David called picking up a glass. "To our man Denton!"

"Our man Denton!" the Newsies chorused as they all drank.

Not long after, the party began to break up. Once things had quieted down a little, Jack sent Jess back to look after the others. "I just want a quick word with Denton about the rally," he said. "I won't be long."

Jess left and Jack managed to corner Denton. "Hey Denton…you've already done a lot for us, but could I ask a personal favor?"

"What do you need, Jack?" Denton asked.

"It's…well, see, it's about Jess," Jack admitted. Unseen by either Denton or Jack, David froze behind a pillar and listened.

"What about her?"

"There's somethin' she wants that's real important to her, but I can't find it because I ain't 'well connected'. I need your help."

"What is it she wants, Jack?"

"Her father…she wants to find her dad."

"That's a tall order Jack. I wouldn't even know where to start. Do you know anything about her past at all?"

"Actually," Jack said grimly. "I know everything about her past..."

_**Cliffhanger! Sorry again for the long wait, and I promise I won't do that to you with the next chapter. So, with the Sana Fe reprise in this chapter, I used the Prologue version from the musical, and one line from the movie version then changed some of the words so it made more sense. I'm sorry I didn't include more from King of New York, but it really wouldn't have been relevant to the storyline.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review with your thoughts, comments, questions, etc; I love reading them **_____


	7. Chapter 7

_**Jessica Flynn**_

_**This chapter will be told mostly in the form of a flashback; anything italicized is in the past. Just as a warning, there is a small amount of abuse in here, but nothing severe.**_

_Jessica sat on the corner of a street with a small can in front of her, shivering from the cold. She was really hoping for a decent bit of money; maybe then her aunt wouldn't notice if she took a little for some food. When it began to get dark, Jessica stood up and picked up the can. She sighed when she saw how little there was in it. Nevertheless, she hurried back to her house…well, what HAD been her house anyway…now it was _her_ house._

_As soon as she was within sight of the door, it flew open to reveal her aunt. "There you are!" her aunt shrieked. To anyone else, this would sound like worry, but Jess knew better. "It certainly took you long enough!" her aunt snapped as soon as the door was shut. "And how did we do today, hmm?" she asked peering into the can._

_Jessica braced herself for the storm that was sure to come when her aunt saw how little she had collected that day._

"_You're telling me you sat out there all day and this is all you have to show for it?!" her aunt screamed. "You haven't been stealing again have you?" she asked menacingly._

"_No, no I haven't I promise!" Jessica begged. "No one came by today, that's all. I swear I didn't take anything, please!"_

"_A likely story!" her aunt snapped. "You ungrateful little wretch!" she snarled and smacked Jessica hard across the face. "Your mother dies leaving you with nothing but your father. You should have been dumped at an orphanage, but I came here out of the goodness of my heart to take care of you, and this is what I get in return? You steal from me!"_

"_I didn't steal anything, I promise!" Jessica sobbed._

"_Stop your blubbering!" her aunt shouted. "Go get to work on your chores, and I might consider letting you eat something tonight. Now go!"_

_Jessica darted to the kitchen and began to clean as though her life depended on it, which, in reality, it did. She was alone…alone and forgotten. Her mother had died when she was only eight years old, and her father had asked her aunt and cousin to come and live with them so Jess would be taken care of. For a while, everything had been alright in the house, but her father's job had taken him to live in another part of town when she was ten, and her aunt had become a monster. Now at twelve years old, Jessica was forced to go and beg in the street every day for extra money that was inevitably spent on her cousin._

_She hated her life at home and wished more than anything that her father would come back, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. The most she could do was try to survive her aunt's cruelty._

_The next day, Jessica did significantly better on the street and decided she had enough money to buy herself some food without her aunt noticing. She hurried to the bakery and practically ran to the counter and asked for some bread. The baker gave it to her, but just as Jessica was ready to hand the money over to the baker, she heard a scream from behind her. She whirled around and saw her aunt standing in the doorway._

"_What are you doing, sweetheart?" her aunt asked in a fake sweet voice. "You know you aren't allowed sweets before dinner. Come home with me now, dear," she smiled and seized Jessica's arm in a death grip then drug her out the door and all the way home. Once inside the house, her aunt's fake smile disappeared to be replaced by an expression of utter rage._

"_So, you're not stealing from me, right?" her aunt hissed. "Isn't that what you said to me yesterday?"_

"_Please…I was just hungry," Jessica begged. "It was only a few pennies I promise!"_

_Her aunt smacked her hard. "'Only a few pennies'," she sneered. "As if I would believe you, you stupid child!" She hit Jessica again harder this time. "Apparently I can't trust you anymore. Should I lock you down in the cellar for a few days and see if that straightens you out?"_

"_No!" Jessica cried in fear. "Please don't! I hate the cellar!"_

_Her aunt sneered and laughed at her cowering form. "You useless thing," she scoffed. "You will go back into the street tomorrow, but you will stay on this street where I can see you at all times. Do I make myself clear, girl?"_

_Jessica nodded frantically._

"_Good. Now get out of my sight!" her aunt snapped._

_Over the next few weeks, Jessica tried multiple times to simply run away, but her aunt was ready for that. Each time Jessica tried to run, a man by the name of Snyder caught her and brought her back to her aunt. The man seemed, if that was even possible, more horrible than her aunt, and Jessica quickly learned to fear him just as much._

_Finally, one Sunday night, Jessica was sitting on the curb when she heard Snyder's whistle blow at someone else. She looked up to see him running after someone…away from her! Realizing that this was her chance, Jessica leapt to her feet seized her can of coins and ran as fast as she could away from her house without looking back. She ran for what seemed like hours until she had no idea where she was or how to get back to where she had been even if she had wanted to go back._

_The full realization of what she had done hit her like a ton of bricks. She had nowhere to go, no one to trust, and hardly any money to take care of herself with. Sitting down on a bench, Jessica began to cry in fear and hopelessness. As she sat there, she heard someone walk by and sit beside her._

"_Are you alright, honey?" a man's voice asked._

_Jessica looked up into the concerned face of a policeman. She shook her head and pulled away out of fear._

"_It's alright," he said gently. "I won't hurt you. Are you lost?"_

_Jessica nodded._

"_Where are your parents?" he asked._

"_I…I don't have them," Jessica whispered._

"_I see…" the man said slowly. "Well, I know a place where you can go and be taken care of. Would you like that?"_

_Jessica nodded again._

"_Alright, come with me then," the man said and offered his hand down to her._

_Jessica took his hand and walked with him a ways until they came to a factory gate. They went inside and the policeman took her into an office. "Good evening ma'am," the officer said politely when they entered. "I don't mean to disturb you, but I found a girl wandering the streets with nowhere to go."_

"_Another one?" the old woman sighed sadly. "It seems to be happening more and more these days. Come over here, dear," she beckoned to Jessica who approached carefully. "It's alright, child, I won't hurt you. Oh you poor thing," she sighed when she saw how thin Jessica was. "I'll take care of her from here, officer. Thank you for bringing her to me."_

"_You're welcome ma'am. I'm glad she'll be safe now. Good night."_

"_Now, you come with me, dear, and we'll get you fed and warmed up."_

_For a few months, Jessica knew what it was to be happy. The old woman took great care of her and the other girls that lived there. They lived in a sewing factory and worked hard, but they were never afraid or hurt. In retrospect, however, Jessica should have realized that it was all too good to last._

_One horrible day, the old woman who ran the factory died, and the factory was bought by a woman that Jessica swore must have been related to her aunt. That was the day that life became a horrible place again. The gentleness and care went away to be replaced by fear and pain. Food became a great concern as it was almost never given out. None of the girls saw much daylight anymore and all were worked to the point of exhaustion. After a few months of this, Jessica decided it was time, again, to escape._

_Each of the girls took turns taking out the trash under the careful eye of the evil woman. When it was Jessica's turn, she tossed a rock as a distraction, stomped on the woman's foot, and ran for the gates. Her adrenaline rush was just enough to get her over the gates and gone into the night before the woman even had a chance to call for the police._

_Jessica ran and ran until, yet again, she had no idea where she was. She lay down on a small patch of grass and slept until late the next day. When she awoke, she found the street teeming with activity. She sat up and watched in amazement as people ran in every direction._

"_Hey," a voice suddenly called to her._

_Jessica turned around to see a boy about her age coming towards her with a stack of papers in his arms._

"_Hi," she said back._

"_You new?" the boy asked._

"_What?"_

"_I don't think I've seen ya around here before," the boy explained._

"_Oh…well,uh…" Jess stuttered, unsure what to say._

"_You ok?" the boy asked moving closer. "You look like you're in trouble."_

"_I sort of am," Jess replied._

_The boy sat down beside her. "My name's Jack Kelly," he said. "Well, it isn't really, but I hate my real name."_

"_What is it?" Jessica asked._

"_It's Francis Sullivan," the boy replied with a look of disgust._

_Jessica couldn't help but laugh a little._

"_See what I mean?" the boy said. "It's a horrible name, so everybody just calls me Jack."_

"_I'm Jessica," she smiled._

"_No last name?" Jack asked._

"_Well…to be honest I don't remember what my real last name is. I think my aunt hit me too hard one time, and now I-" she clapped her hands over her mouth when she realized what she had said._

"_Your aunt hits you?" Jack asked._

"_She did before I ran away when I was ten. Then this policeman took me to a factory that this really nice old lady owned. She was wonderful, but then she died and this evil woman took over. She was horrible to us…we barely got anything to eat, and we were never allowed outside. I just escaped last night."_

_Jack's mouth was open in horror. "How old are you now?" he asked._

"_Thirteen," Jessica replied._

"_Geez…" Jack sighed. "That's a lot to go through."_

"_What about you?" Jessica asked._

"_My mom's dead and my dad's in jail," he said simply._

"_Oh I'm sorry," Jessica said._

"_Yeah…fourteen years old and completely on my own," Jack sighed. "Oh well, it could be worse. Hey, you ain't got a place to stay, right?"_

_Jessica shook her head._

"_Well, come with me, Jess," he said standing up. "I know a place; you'll be safe there, I promise."_

_Jessica took his hand and followed him through the streets. As they passed a cart piled high with fruit, Jessica stared longingly at it._

"_Hungry?" Jack asked, noticing where she was staring. "When did you eat last?"_

"_I don't know…two, maybe three days ago," Jessica said simply._

_Jack stared at her in shock. "Hang on," he said._

_Jessica watched as he hurried over to the cart. He crouched down low so the seller wouldn't see him and carefully reached up and grabbed an apple. Without the seller seeing, he hurried away, but just as he handed Jessica the apple, a cop's whistle cut through the night air like a knife._

"_Run!" Jack yelled seizing her hand and pulling her away. They ran for five minutes, but it was clear that Jessica would not be able to outrun the cop chasing them._

_Jack pulled Jessica into an alleyway and quickly turned to face her. "Listen," he said quickly. "Through this door is the Newsies' lodge house. You'll be safe there, all the boys are real nice, and Kloppman'll give ya a place to sleep. The boys'll teach ya to sell papes, and you can make money that way. They'll keep you safe, but don't tell them everythin' about your past. The less people know on the streets the safer you are, ok?"_

_Jessica nodded. "Thank you."_

"_You're welcome," Jack smiled. "Just stay safe, ok?"_

"_Wait where are you going?" she asked, grabbing his arm._

"_I'm gonna lead that cop away from here," Jack replied. "Can't let him figure out where you went."_

"_No, please don't do that for me…I'm not worth that."_

_Jack cupped her chin gently. "Yeah you are," he said with a smile. "Besides, I grew up on the streets; they can't catch me." He kissed her lightly on the cheek then darted back out into the street._

_Jessica slid in the door Jack had pointed to; she wouldn't see Jack again for a whole year._

"That's when you broke out of the Refuge?" Denton asked.

"Yeah…by then she had already become quite the Newsie," Jack said. "The boys all loved her, and she took care of 'em all. That's how she got her name: Princess. I was just glad to find her still there."

Denton nodded. "Did she ever remember her last name?"

"Nope," Jack sighed. "I ask her every now and then just to see, but she never does. She uses Flynn now…I think it was her mom's maiden name."

Denton nodded again and stood up. "Well, Jack, I can't promise anything, but I will try."

"Thanks, Denton," Jack said shaking his hand. "It means the world to her…and the world's what I want to give her."

Denton smiled a knowing smile. "She's lucky to have you around, Jack…she really is." With that, Denton left the restaurant with Jack right behind him.

Still hidden behind the pillar, David sunk slowly to the floor as he digested everything he had just heard. No wonder Jess never wanted to talk about her past! She had been through more than most. He also understood now her anger when he had been skeptical about Jack stealing food; it hadn't been for himself but for her.

"No wonder she likes Jack so much," he muttered to himself. "He basically saved her life for crying out loud! I don't stand a chance against that!" He sighed. "Maybe it's better this way, though. I mean, she's happy and that's good. I can't get in between them…I care about her too much to do that. If she comes running to me, I won't say no, but I won't get between them, I promise." With that in mind, David left the restaurant too and headed back for the Newsies lodge house after the others.

_**So, now you know Jessica's past. What do you think might happen about her father? Will Denton find him? What about Jack vs. David? Do you think it's really over? Let me know in a review, and I'll have the next chapter up soon. **___


	8. Chapter 8

_**A Newsie Rally**_

Several evenings later, the Newsies were all milling around the lobby of the lodge house painting signs when Snyder came walking through the door. Everyone fell completely silent as he reached the desk and opened Kloppman's register.

"Excuse me," Kloppman said, shutting the book. "Can I help you?"

"You have a boy that goes by the name of Jack Kelly, and a girl that calls herself Jessica Flynn," Snyder said. "I wish to speak with them."

The boys froze as they waited for Kloppman's answer. "Never heard of them," he said simply. "Any of you boys ever heard of those people?"

"Nope. Never," the boys replied.

Jack happened to choose that moment to come downstairs, but Mush and Blink caught him. "Snyder," they hissed.

"He's lookin' for you and Jess," Blink whispered.

"Get outta here," Mush added.

If it had just been him, Jack would've stayed and had some fun, but since Jess was at risk, he obeyed Mush's order. He hurried out of the lodge house and ran to Jess's room. Without knocking, he opened her door.

"Jack!" she yelled in surprise. "What're you doin' here?"

"Sorry, but we ain't got much time," Jack said. "Snyder's next door lookin' for us."

Jess gasped. "How?" she asked.

Jack didn't have to ask what she meant. "Don't know. He must've seen the pape, and-"

"Crutchy…" Jess groaned. "He must've seen us and got excited. Poor Crutchy…"

"You're probably right, but let's get outta here!" Jack said impatiently. He pulled her out the door and they took off down the street.

"Where are we gonna go?" Jess asked.

"We can go to Davey's," Jack said. "We'll be safe there."

"But he won't be," Jess argued. "If Snyder sees us, we'll get Davey and his whole family in trouble. I know a better place."

"Where?" Jack asked.

"Just trust me," Jess smirked. She took Jack's hand and pulled him down the street.

Several minutes later, Jack tried again. "Jess, where the heck are you takin' me?"

"You'll see," Jess laughed and continued to run. "We're almost there."

She led him through an alleyway and around a corner, then Jack felt his jaw drop.

"Hey girls!" a voice cried. "Look who's here. How've ya been, Jess?"

The entire area was filled with Newsies…more importantly; the area will filled with _girl_ Newsies! Jack couldn't believe his eyes. He had never even suspected that there were this many girls wandering the streets.

"Not too bad, Kara," Jess replied with a smile. "How 'bout yourself?"

The girl named Kara shrugged. "No complaints."

"Hey Jess!" another girl called, hurrying over to them.

"Hey there Allie!" Jess beamed, hugging the girl tightly. "You adjustin' alright?"

"You bet!" Allie replied. "I love it out here!"

"Well, well, well…" Kara said suddenly jumping off the box she had been perched on. "Who is this with ya, Jess?"

"Oh yeah," Jess laughed. "Kara, Allie, this is Jack…Jack Kelly. Jack, these are my friends Kara and Allie."

"So you're Jack Kelly, huh?" Kara asked with a knowing glance at Jess. "Jess told us all about you."

"Funny," Jack said with a smirk. "She never mentioned you girls."

"I'm not surprised," Kara replied. "We're like her most prized secret. She didn't want a bunch of guys runnin' around here and givin' us away. Well, come on then; time to go see the others."

Kara led them further into the area, and Jack fell back to talk quietly with Jess. "Who are these girls, Jess? Where'd they come from?"

"They're from the factory…you know, the one I broke out of. I've been sneakin' them out for years now. Just got Allie a couple weeks ago before the strike started."

"What paper do they work for?" Jack asked.

Jess smirked. "Whichever they want. Some sneak into other Newsie groups pretendin' to be guys. Kara's the best; she works with Brooklyn. In fact, she's Spot's second in command. He still thinks she's a boy. The others joined groups that don't mind them bein' girls; you knew about them."

Jack shook his head in an attempt to process everything, but soon he couldn't even hear himself think. They had reached the center of the area, and what sounded like a hundred women had converged at once upon them. Jess was simply embracing it, and Jack noticed for the first time in a long time just how girly she was capable of being.

Once the initial meet and greet was over, Jack found himself sitting alone simply watching Jess interact with the other girls. He couldn't help but smile as the sound of her giggling reached his ears. It was nice to hear her laugh again.

"Hey," Kara said with a smile as she sat down next to him. "You like her."

"Is it really that obvious?" Jack asked with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, but not to her," Kara replied. "She adores you, you know," she added after a moment.

Jack scoffed. "Sure she does."

"She does," Kara repeated. "Be careful you don't hurt her by thinking you know how she feels. She told me about Santa Fe."

Jack didn't really know what to say, so he simply sat in silence. Kara looked him straight in the eye.

"Ya know, the funny thing about havin' dreams…sometimes what ya want ain't that far away to begin with. You just can't see it 'cause you're too busy worryin' about what ya think ya want."

With that, she got up and went back to the crowd. A few moments later, Jess returned to Jack's side. "I think it's safe to go back now," she said. "Snyder'll be long gone."

Jack nodded, said his goodbyes to the girls, and followed Jess back to Manhattan in a comfortable silence.

The night of the rally finally arrived. All the Newsies were really excited, but Jess was slightly nervous. "What is wrong with you?" Jack finally asked her before they left.

"I don't know," Jess said quietly. "I just have a weird feeling…like somethin's gonna go wrong."

Jack rolled his eyes. "You're paranoid," he said simply, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Nothin's gonna happen, so relax and enjoy yourself."

Jess bit her lip, but didn't say anything else the entire way to the theater. Her uneasiness was blown from her mind, however, once she entered the theater. Upon her entrance, Jess was swamped by a hoard of Newsies from all over New York.

She smiled and greeted every single one by name, but she couldn't help noticing how Jack stayed glued to her side the entire time.

"Alright, alright!" he finally called. "Princess and I gotta get up on stage now, so clear out!"

The sea of boys parted, and Jack pulled Jess through the crowd and up onto the stage beside Spot and David. The Newsies in the audience all cheered loudly, and Jack motioned them to be quiet. "Carryin' the Banner!" he yelled.

All the Newsies responded with a cheer.

"So, we've come a long way," Jack began, "but we ain't there yet. And maybe it's only gonna get tougher from now on. But that's ok, we'll just get tougher with it!"

Another cheer from the Newsies followed these words.

"But also," Jack shouted, "also we gotta get smart and start listenin' to my pal David who says to stop soakin' the scabs."

"What're we supposed to do to the bums, kiss 'em?" Racetrack scoffed.

"Hey any scab I see I soak 'em, period!" Spot said, clearly annoyed.

The Newsies cheered loudly at Spot's words.

"No!" David cried running forward. "No that's what they want us to do! If we get violent, we'll be playing into their hands."

"Hey they're gonna be playin' with my hands, alright?"

"It doesn't matter what they say, it's what we say," Jess added.

"And nobody ain't gonna listen to us unless we make 'em!" Spot added firmly.

A cry went up from the Newsies signaling agreement.

"You got no brains!" Jack called over the noise. "Look, we're startin' to fight each other, and that's just what the big shots wanna see. That we're street trash, street rats with no brains and no respect for nothin' includin' ourselves! So here's how it is, if we don't act together, then we're nothin'. If we don't stick together, we're nothin', and if we can't even trust each other, then we're nothin'!"

"Tell 'em Jack!" Kid Blink called from the balcony.

"So what's it gonna be?" Jack called.

There was a general murmur of, "We're with you Jack," from the Manhattan Newsies.

Jack turned to Jess. "You already know I'm with ya, Kelly," she smiled.

"So what d'you say, Spot?" Jack asked, turning to him.

Spot was silent for a moment then said, "I say that what you say is what I say." He smirked then spit into his hand.

Jack returned the gesture as the Newsies let out a cheer; they knew that with the leaders all in agreement, their chances of winning the strike had just increased tenfold.

As Jack, Jess, Spot, and David dismounted from the stage, the music began, and the curtain opened to reveal Medda. The Newsies screamed, if possible, louder than before at the sight of their favorite star.

Jack grinned broadly as he pulled Jess behind him on their way back to the table they were sharing with David, Les, Spot, and David's sister Sarah who had insisted on coming along that night. As they neared the table, Jess noticed how everyone's eyes were on Medda except for Sarah; she had her eyes fixed unwaveringly on Jack.

"She has eyes for you, Kel," Jess said in an undertone.

"Who does?" Jack asked, totally confused.

"Sarah," Jess said glancing pointedly at the girl.

Jack followed her gaze and saw how Sarah was staring at him. He grimaced. "Don't matter to me," he said, squeezing Jess's hand tighter. "She can look all she wants, but I got my eyes on somebody else."

Before Jess could press for details, they were back at the table. Due to the lack of seats, Jess was forced to perch herself on Jack's knees. He had wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as the slower part of the song began.

When Medda picked up the tempo again, several of the Newsies including Kid Blink and Racetrack leapt to the stage to dance alongside her.

Jack was singing along quietly in Jess's ear until Jess couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and pulled Jack with her to the stage. Together, they danced through the end of the song and had a wonderful time.

David, meanwhile, had been left alone and sulky at the table with his sister and brother. He glanced around, hopelessly looking for something to distract his attention when he saw him. He was standing by the entrance where Denton had set up his camera. It looked like Denton was trying to distract him, but it didn't look like it would work for much longer.

Leaping to his feet, David ran to the stage and forced his way over to Jack and Jess. "Hey Davey!" Jack called happily.

"Jack! Jess!" David shouted to be heard over the cheers still coming from the Newsies. "It's Snyder! It's Snyder: over there!" he shouted, pointing to the entrance where Denton stood trying to stall him.

Jess gasped and grabbed onto Jack's arm. They glanced at each other and nodded before jumping off the stage and running through the crowd. An instant later, they heard the whistles blow, and many more bulls plus crib members were storming the theater. Jess spotted Race in a fight with two men so much bigger than himself and tried to stop, but Jack seized her around the waist and pulled her away. "Race! Let me go, Jack! I can still help him!"

"You ain't gonna help nobody if you get yourself caught! Race'll be fine, but you have to keep running."

"You should leave period!" Dave said reprovingly, reaching for her hand to pull her to an exit.

Jack tightened his grip around her waist in anticipation, but Jess took matters into her own hands. "Forget it, Davey! I ain't leaving my boys alone in this mess. I can fight just as well as any of them and better than you, so get outta my way and stop treating me like some porcelain doll!"

Just then, several bulls as well as crib members stepped in front of them. It was lucky they were near the swing that Medda sometimes used because David seized it and swung it up like a baseball bat before shouting for Jess to run. She and Jack tore away from the scene and ran for the main entrance.

Kid Blink met them and pulled them both outside only to be met with bulls on horses. One of them managed to get ahold of Jack's shoulder, and Kid Blink launched himself on the man. Jess and Jack both made to help, but Blink yelled, "Leave it!" and they were forced to run into the theater again.

Hand in hand they raced inside, dodging every bull that came their way. Suddenly, Jack heard Jess scream and turned around in time to see a horse bucking in their direction. Pulling Jess to the ground, he shielded her body with his own as they cowered against a pole, waiting for the horse to move on. As soon as it had, Jack pulled Jess up, and they tried to run up the stairs but were blocked by bulls, crib members, and worst of all, the Delancy brothers.

Jack saw David not far away and tried to make his way over to him, but there was a large group of crib members in the way. One large man suddenly moved forward and pulled his fist back to hit Jess, so Jack did the only thing he could think of.

He shoved Jess hard in David's general direction and took the punch himself. He could hear Jess screaming his name and trying desperately to get to him, but he assumed David had ahold of her because she never got close. He felt himself being carried away by the crowd and simply hoped that David would have enough sense to get Jess out of there in a hurry.

Jess fought David with everything she had and managed to break away. She leapt after the crowd of bulls that had Jack and tried desperately to fight her way to him, but she never even made it through the first ring. Someone came up behind her and hit her hard with a club, and she remembered nothing more.

Jess was pulled up in front of the judge. She knew Jack had already been sentenced to the Refuge…she had heard the verdict from the hallway where she had been waiting for her turn. Now, facing the prospect of being without him for so long, she no longer had the will power to fight her captors and let herself be led around like a rag doll.

"The case of Jessica Flynn," an officer read.

"I will speak for this one as well, your honor," a voice said, and Jess's head snapped up: Snyder. "This girl is a runaway child. She left her aunt's home when she was ten years old. She was taken to a workhouse not long after. Again she managed to escape around the time she was thirteen. She has been living on the streets ever since and has associated herself with the criminal Francis Sullivan."

"His name is Jack Kelly," Jess snarled at Snyder.

Snyder ignored her and continued. "As a girl, she has no place in the Refuge, however, I know that her aunt has been terribly worried about her and would like nothing better than to see her home again."

Jess's entire face turned ghost white in the space of a second. She couldn't go back there! Her aunt would kill her for sure, or she would make her wish she was dead, but either way Jess would go through a lot of pain. Her eyes flickered, terrified, to the judge who started to lower his gavel in approval when suddenly…

"No!" a voice rang through the court.

Jess turned her head to see Denton standing firm in the middle of the court room.

"You have no authority to question the ruling of this court," the judge said in a bored tone.

"I have every right to question the ruling of this case," Denton replied.

"No one has any power over this girl except her aunt," Snyder sneered. "Who do you think you are to question her authority?"

"That's simple," Denton said, and Jess stared at him, confused. "I have every right to overturn this ruling because I can claim higher custody than her aunt."

"How?" Snyder demanded.

His eyes fixed on Jess's, Denton replied, "I'm her father."

_**Duh duh duh! Nice bombshell, huh? Did I surprise you? Sorry it took so long to update; finals at school and then a whirlwind of a first week of break kept me busy, but I should be able to update more frequently now that I'm really on break. There's only a little bit left, but I promise I'll keep it interesting right up through the end! As always, leave your questions, comments, predictions in a review, please! What do you think will happen now that Jess knows who she is? What do you think will happen between Jack/Jess/David? What's up with the group of girl Newsies?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Questions and Answers**_

It was a sight that would never be seen again. The entire group of Manhattan Newsies plus several Brooklyn Newsies gathered in Tibby's restaurant…none eating and all as silent as the grave. All eyes were fixed totally and unwaveringly on Denton and Jess as Denton stood up at one of the tables. But before he had a chance to speak, David called out, "Why didn't _The Sun_ print the story?"

"Because it never happened," Denton replied with a sigh.

"What d'ya mean it never happened?" Race called out in shock. "You were there!"

"The owners decreed it not be in the papers therefore…" Denton trailed off with a glance down at Jess. "Well, I came to tell you fellas goodbye."

The Newsies fell silent again, this time in despair.

"What happened did you get fired or something?" David asked anxiously.

"No I got reassigned," Denton answered, "back to my old job as The Sun's ace war correspondent. They want me to leave right away…they don't always fire you, David," Denton said as Dave turned away.

"What about Princess?" Race called out, and the other Newsies muttered in agreement. "She can stay with us, right?"

Again, Denton glanced down at Jess before responding. "I'm afraid not, Racetrack," he said slowly. "I claimed custody over her, and if she were to be spotted on the streets again, I'm afraid there would be nothing I could do to protect her a second time. She has to come with me."

At this, the Newsies cried out in anger. "You can't take her away!" Mush shouted.

"We've already lost Jack, we need her!" Blink yelled.

"Stay with us, Jess!" Boots pleaded.

"Enough!" Denton called over the noise. "I wish this could end differently, but there's nothing I can do. We have to go now." He crossed over to the door and Jess slowly rose to join him. Once they were both at the door, Denton paused and pulled something out of his pocket. "This is the story I wrote about the rally," he said to David. "I want you to read it at least."

David tried to turn away again, but Denton seized his arm. "Hey, I'm a newspaper man; I need a paper to write for. I would be blackballed from every paper in the country."

Pulling his arm free, David turned away, and Denton left the restaurant. "Jess," he called, holding the door open.

Jess looked around the room at the faces of the people she held dear. "Goodbye boys," she whispered and walked out the door to join her father.

As soon as the door was shut, David turned to the boys, "We get Jack out of the Refuge tonight, and from now on, we trust no one but the Newsies!"

The boys cheered in response and made ready to leave and go get their leader.

"How did you find out?" Jess demanded as soon as Denton had closed the door to his apartment.

Denton sighed. "Jack set me on the idea," he began. "He told me the story of your past and asked me to find your father. I found myself thinking about it for days, but I got nowhere. Finally, I remembered that Jack had told me you were using the name 'Flynn' because you thought it had been your mother's maiden name. Once I remembered that, I put the pieces together. I recognized your mother's name, and realized who you must be. I hadn't planned on saying anything, but that situation called for it."

Jess bit her lip and finally found the courage to ask what she had been waiting years to know. "Why did you leave me?"

Denton's head whipped around to her, and he looked her dead in the eyes as he answered. "Jess…you must believe me when I say it wasn't my first choice. I wanted nothing more than to be with you, but I also needed to provide for you. I thought you'd be safe with your aunt, I thought the money I was sending back was going to you, I thought you were alright…I was so wrong."

"You thought I was safe?" Jess asked.

"Your aunt always told me you were happy and safe when she wrote. I suppose that was so she could retain custody if they found you. It was only when Jack told me your name that I went back to check. I am so sorry for what you went through, my dear. I know that doesn't make up for it, but I want you to know that I am sorry."

Jess shook her head. "Don't be…I'm not. If all that hadn't happened to me, I never would have met all those wonderful friends." Her tone dropped as she spoke of the boys, and Denton noticed.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Jess asked in confusion.

"Are you happy being with me?" Denton clarified. "Jack told me you were looking for me."

"I was, and I am," Jess replied. "I've always wanted to find my family ever since I lost it. This is all I've ever dreamed of."

Denton looked critically at her. "You know, Jess…sometimes what we think we want isn't really all it's cracked up to be. Sometimes what we really want was under our noses the whole time." Jess simply sat in silence. "You should get some rest," Denton said quietly. "You've had a very long day. Good night, my dear."

"Good night…Father," Jess whispered as she crossed the threshold to her room. Once she had closed the door, she sank down on her bed and stared out the window with tears in her eyes. She had what she had always wanted: she had found her father. Why, then, did she feel as though her life was ending? Why did it feel like she had landed in jail as surely as Jack had?

Jack….she felt her mind drift towards him as more tears fell from her eyes. She wondered where he was right now and if he felt just as trapped as she did. What she wouldn't give to see him and speak to him right now…he would help her figure it all out.

Her heart was torn right down the center. On one side was her newly found father who had just saved her from her aunt. On the other side were her boys including Jack Kelly. "What am I supposed to do?!" she asked aloud to no one. "Jack…" she sobbed, "what should I do?"

"JACK!" David called from the side of The World. "COME ON! RUN!" he shouted as Jack leapt to the railing and slid down it to join him.

Both boys tore away from The World and ended up down an alley. "Come on, come on!" David urged as Jack began to slow down.

"You shouldn't have done this, Dave, they could put you in jail!" Jack called.

"I don't care," David said with a scoff.

"Come 'ere!" Jack said and pushed David against a wall. "What about your family? What happens to them if you go to jail? You don't know nothin' about jail!" David stood in stunned silence. "Where's Jess?" Jack asked in a softer tone. "I would've thought she'd be with you."

David, still thinking about what Jack had said regarding his family, replied simply, "She's at home."

Jack's face fell then hardened suddenly. "Well then…" he said coldly, "thanks for what you done, but you get outta here." He shoved David hard down the alley away from him.

"I don't understand," David said in confusion.

"I don't understand either, but just get outta here!" Jack yelled angrily.

"No," David called back.

"GO!" Jack shouted. After David had gone, Jack simply stayed where he was and waited for the bulls to find him. When they did, he didn't put up a fight at all and simply allowed them to take him back to his cell at the Refuge. Once there, he slowly sunk to the floor.

_Santa Fe_

He sang softly.

_My old friend_

_I can't spend my whole life hidin'_

_You're the only light that's guidin' me today…_

Suddenly, Jack heard the cat flap to his cell door creak open to reveal Crutchy. "Psst, Jack!" he called. "I snatched this off Snyder's plate while I was servin' him." He passed a potato in for Jack who took it without question. "Oh Mr. Snyder was eatin' good tonight. He got the stuff we don't never get! He got potatoes, olives, liver and bacon, sauerkraut…and guess what I done to his sauerkraut, eh?"

"So what's it get ya?" Jack asked glumly.

"Another three months probably," Crutchy said. "But you can't let 'em beat ya, right Jack? That's what you and Jessie always said."

At the mention of Jess's name, Jack winced and felt tears pricking at his eyes again. "We was beat when we was born," he said to Crutchy. Jack waited until he heard the cat flap creak shut again before he allowed the tears to fall.

Jess had chosen David…after everything that had happened, she had still chosen David over him. David's words, "She's at home," still rang in his ears as tears continued to fall from his eyes. He had actually allowed himself to believe that she loved him and that she had been considering joining him in Santa Fe. Now, though, he had nothing. Jess was the only thing in New York he gave a damn about, and now…

"…_then you go wherever you want to buy a ticket for: away from these foul streets. Free! With money to spend and nobody chasing you!"_

Pulitzer's offer rang in Jack's head as he stared out the window of his cell. At first, he had rejected the idea because that would mean going against Jess, but seeing as she was with David…maybe it would be a good idea to take care of himself. The image in his mind of Jess dressed in a fine dress on David's arm was enough to shatter his heart and confirm his decision.

With tears evident in his voice, he began to sing out the window.

_Will ya keep a candle burnin'?_

_Will ya help me find my way?_

_You're my chance to break free_

_And who knows when my next one'll be!_

_Santa Fe….wait for me!_

_**Well, I hope everyone had a nice holiday! I hope I didn't make you wait too long for an update…I know that was mean of me leaving a cliff hanger like that. I know this chapter was a bit shorter, but I really wanted the focus to be on the emotions, so trying to cram too much story in would've ruined the focus. Plus, we're getting close to the end, and I want to drag it out a bit. Oh, by the way, I made a video trailer for this story, and it is on youtube if any of you are interested in watching it. ******__Just type A Dream Called Santa Fe [a Newsies fanfiction trailer] into the search bar, and it should come up._

_**As always, let me know your thoughts in a review, and I should be updating soon!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**This Ain't Over Yet**_

The next morning, David tore into the center of the crowd of Newsies that surrounded _The World. _"Race!" he yelled. "Please somebody I need some help!"

"Alright!" Racetrack yelled back. "I ain't deaf!"

"Race…" Spot suddenly said slowly. "C'mere!"

"What?" Race asked.

"Tell me I'm seein' things, j-just tell me I'm seein' things!" Spot stuttered looking at someone who was coming out of the gates guided by Weasel.

"You ain't seein' things," Race said in a stunned voice, "that's Jack. What's he doin'?"

"He's dressed like a scabber!" Kid Blink called in shock.

"Jack," Mush said slowly. "Hey look at me, it's me, Mush! C'mon look at me!"

"This can't be happenin'!" Kid Blink yelled. "This can't be happenin', what are ya doin' Jack?!"

"Hey what is this?!" Boots called. "Where'd ya get the clothes?"

"Mr. Pulitzer picked them out his-self. A special gift, for a special new employee," Weasel announced with a smirk.

"What?" Blink gasped.

"He sold us out!" Boots yelled.

"Look at him in his new suit," Race taunted. "Ya bum…I'll soak ya!"

"Hey, hey let me get my hands dirty," Spot said. "Come here ya dirty rotten scabber!" He lunged at Jack, but the bulls caught him and held him back.

It was at this point that David pushed his way to the front of the crowd. He had no desire to punch Jack…at least not yet. Being the thinker of the group, he wanted first to understand what was going on in Jack's mind.

"Oh," Weasel taunted. "You want to talk to him. Go right ahead!" He ordered the bulls to let David through and moved aside so the two could have some privacy.

David got right up to Jack and simply stood for a moment before beginning. "So this is why you wouldn't escape last night," he said sharply. "You're a liar! You lied about everything! You lied about your father being out west cause he's not out west…you didn't even tell me your real name!"

"So," Jack said in a voice devoid of all emotion. "What are you gonna do about it Dave?"

"I don't understand you," David admitted coldly.

"Well, let me spell it out for ya," Jack spat. "Ya see I don't got nobody tuckin' me in at night, like you. It's just me, and I gotta look out for myself!"

"You had the Newsies!" David cried.

"What did bein' a Newsie ever get me but a dime a day and a few black eyes. Ya know I can't afford to be a kid no more Dave…for the first time in my life I've got money: real money! Money, you understand?! I got more on the way, and as soon as I collect I'm gone, I'm away, alright?"

David shook his head. "What would Jess say? You betrayed your friends for money."

Jack's face froze at the mention of Jess's name, and his eyes became, if possible, even colder. "I doubt Jess would give a damn about me," he almost hissed. "She'd probably be glad that I'm leavin'."

"How can you say that?!" David gasped. "Jess cared about you more than anything!"

"Obviously not!" Jack yelled. "I'm goin' to Santa Fe as soon as I got the cash, and nothin's gonna stop me!"

"Well that's good!" David yelled in Jack's face. "That's good because we don't need you! The Newsies don't need you, and Jess is better off without you! You never cared about her anyway, you just treated it all like it was some game! You don't deserve her!"

With that, Jack snapped. Forgetting that there were bulls and all his friends…well, old friends now, watching, he pulled back his fist and plowed it straight into David's face.

David reeled back from the initial punch, but quickly recovered to land a hit of his own to Jack's jaw. Within seconds, both boys were doing their best to beat the other to a pulp. The Newsies screamed and yelled in the background, and the shrill whistles of the bulls cut through the air like knives.

Finally, Weasel and the bulls managed to yank David off Jack and force him back towards the other Newsies. "Maybe, you'd like a new suit of your own, huh?" Weasel sneered at David.

"NEVER!" David yelled in his face, still trying to get his hands on Jack.

"Get him outta here!" Weasel told the bulls who forced David back into the ranks of Newsies as another group escorted Jack safely through them.

"This is the day, huh Jack?" Race called after him.

"He's foolin' 'em," Les said, looking desperately up at Spot and Race. "Yeah, yeah that's it; he's foolin' 'em so he can spy on them or somethin'!"

"He's spyin' on 'em, kid," Race said sarcastically.

"He is," Les insisted…but no one else seemed to believe him. The Newsies were now leaderless: one turned traitor and one lost to family.

_Several days later…._

Jess walked the streets of Manhattan alone. She smiled bitterly as she passed a shop window where she could see her reflection. Even if Jack Kelly himself were to see her now, she doubted he would recognize her.

Denton, well…her father, now, had dressed her up in an old dress that he had bought for her mother years ago. It fit her, but she hated the way that it restricted her movement and the way it made her feel like she had to be proper. The situation she was in was enough to make her cry.

Her father had informed her that they would be leaving in a few days for goodness knows how long. While she was not technically allowed out by herself, she had seized her chance when her father had gone to his paper for a while. She had to say a proper good-bye to her boys. They had come to mean too much to her to simply walk out of their lives without a word.

Her feet carried her slowly through the familiar paths that she and Jack had trod so many days together. "Never again," she sighed sadly and had to swallow a few tears. Of all the boys she was leaving behind, she knew that she would miss Jack the most. Sure, she had entertained the notion of being with Spot again and even being with David, but Jack was the only one with a true place in her heart. Perhaps the deepest cut of all was the knowledge that she wouldn't get to say good-bye to him.

As this thought crossed her mind, and she was forced to swallow more tears, she heard the unmistakable sound of a fight in an alleyway nearby. Listening closer, she recognized the cackles of two men: Oscar and Morris Delancy. Without a second thought, she took off in the direction of the alley.

Jack slowly opened his eyes and took in where he was. He groaned when he realized that he was still working for Pulitzer. In his dream, he had been back in the Newsies' lodge house with Jess banging on the door and yelling at him to get up. As he examined the room, he laughed bitterly as he imagined the look on Jess's face if she could see where he was now. He sluggishly pulled himself together and left the small excuse for a room to go and get his papers for the day.

While waiting for Weasel to gather his papers together, Jack was suddenly flanked by the Delancy brothers. "Sleep well Cowboy?" Oscar asked.

Jack refused to answer; he no longer had the desire to agitate them.

"Whoa what happened to you?" Morris asked in mock surprise.

"Yeah," his brother added. "No taunts, no insults, not even a punch…they finally break ya, Cowboy?"

Jack simply pushed past them and headed out to get rid of his papers. The sooner he made good his deal with Pulitzer, the sooner he could get away from the streets of New York and the constant reminders of what he had lost there.

He had been doing relatively well when someone suddenly pushed him from behind. He stumbled and dropped his papers. Looking behind him, he saw Oscar Delancy.

"What are you two doin' here?" he asked in a voice still devoid of emotion.

"We came to make sure you was alright, Cowboy. You weren't yourself this morning," Oscar sneered.

"Yeah it almost seemed like there was no fight left in ya," Morris added menacingly.

While Jack was looking at Morris, Oscar punched him hard in the back. Jack fell instantly to the ground, but he did not get up or try to fight back at all.

"Well, well, well," Oscar taunted. "Look what we have here: a Cowboy that lost his partner and his spirit all in the same day."

Jack winced not from the pain in his back, but from the clenching of his heart at Oscar's words. He suddenly wondered if Santa Fe would be able to erase the pain of losing Jess…he wondered if anything ever would.

"Fight back, Cowboy!" Morris yelled, kicking Jack in the ribs.

"Not here," Oscar cautioned quickly. "It's too public. Drag him to the alley."

Jess continued to run until she had a clear view of the alley and what was going on. Oscar and Morris were taking turns punching and kicking a figure on the ground that didn't seem to be moving. She assumed he was still conscious because the Delancys hadn't stopped beating him up yet.

"Where'd all your fire go?" Morris laughed.

"Not so tough without that stupid girl, are ya Cowboy?" Oscar jeered. "Bring out the iron knuckles, Morris."

Morris cackled and pulled them out of an inside pocket of his coat.

Jess blanched. "'Cowboy'?!" she repeated in shock. "Oh my…JACK!" she yelled and tore down the alley.

Momentarily forgetting the fact that she was in a dress, she pulled back her fist and plowed it with all her might into Oscar's face. He crumpled instantly, and Jess turned her attention to Morris who had turned to face her with his iron knuckles at the ready. Jess's eyes flashed, and she easily dodged his punch. She hurried behind him and seized his fist in her hand. "Stupid girl, am I?" she hissed in his ear. "Maybe this'll teach ya to stay away from my boys!" She manipulated his fist to land the iron knuckles in his own eye.

Howling in pain, Morris pulled his brother to his feet, and the pair of them ran like mad-men out of the alley. Jess stood for a moment breathing hard before remembering the figure on the ground next to her.

"Jack!" she cried kneeling down beside him. She gently grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face her. She ran a hand down the side of his face until he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Are you ok?" she asked anxiously.

"Wh-what are you doin' here?" he asked in a weak voice.

"I was on my way to say good-bye to the boys when I heard dumb and dumber beatin' somebody up. What're you doin' here?! I thought you was in the Refuge."

Jack's face suddenly hardened. "What, Davey didn't tell you what happened?" he scoffed.

Jess looked at him completely confused. "I haven't seen Davey since that day in court."

"Don't lie to me, Jessica!" Jack said sharply. "I know you went back to his house after the boys got bailed."

"No I didn't!" Jess said indignantly. "I got caught that night too! Snyder was gonna send me back to my aunt's house, but Denton saved me."

"How's that?" Jack asked with the air of someone simply entertaining a fantasy.

"He's my father," Jess said quietly.

Whatever Jack had been expecting, it certainly hadn't been that. "You're kiddin' me, right?" he asked with a slight laugh.

"I wish I was," Jess replied. "He took custody of me, and now I have to leave with him or go back to my aunt's. Wait a minute…why did you think I was at David's place?"

"Davey said you were there," Jack said. "When he tried to bail me out, he said you were at home."

"Oh Jack…" Jess sighed placing a hand on his shoulder. "He meant MY home with Father, not with him! You just didn't know about Denton."

Jack gaped at her for a moment. "Then..." he said slowly, "you ain't datin' Davey?!"

"I ain't WHAT?!" Jess shrieked. "Like I would ever Kel!" she scoffed. "I mean, David's a nice guy and all, but to be stuck livin' like this forever ain't exactly what I had in mind."

Jack laughed in relief; he hadn't lost Jess to David after all! Then something Jess had said crashed his happiness almost as quickly as it had come. "Wait…did you say you were leavin'?!"

Jess hung her head. "Yeah I did. Dad got reassigned, and I gotta go with him or else…well, you know."

Jack's lip tightened. "What's that in your pocket?" he asked glancing down.

"Oh this," Jess said pulling it out. "It's the article Dad wrote about the rally. The papes wouldn't publish it, but I wanted the boys to hear it. Here…go ahead and read it."

Jack's eyes flew back and forth across the paper, and with every line, Jess could see determination come back to his eyes. When he reached the end of the article, he stood up and seized Jess's hand. "C'mon," he said.

"Where are we goin'?" Jess asked.

"Nowhere!" a voice rang out through the alley. David slowly walked down the alley towards them. When he was face-to-face with Jack, he stopped. "What you couldn't stay away?"

"Well," Jack began, "I guess I can't be somethin' I ain't."

"A scab?" David scoffed.

"No smart," Jack corrected. "I'm sorry for the other mornin'…I wasn't myself."

"I know…I'm sorry too," David said with a sigh. "I just realized today why you did what you did. I'm sorry I made it sound like Jess was at my place. You just caught me off guard, and I didn't explain everything. I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it Davey," Jack smiled.

"Uh, guys," Jess interrupted. "It won't matter where I am if we don't do somethin' quick!"

"You're right, Sweet Dream," Jack smirked down at her.

"So where are we going?" David asked.

"To see her father," Jack answered. "This ain't over yet!"

_**Well, I didn't have the heart to drag that drama all the way until the end…there's enough emotional stuff coming for Jack and Jess without that little bit of confusion. I know these past couple chapters have been a bit boring, but like I said, I'm trying to delay the ending because I don't want this story to be over! I promise the next chapter will be much more interesting, and the other girl Newsies should be back. Please leave a review, and the next chapter will be out soon! Happy New Year everyone!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Once and for All**_

Following Jess's directions, David, Jack, and Jess reached Denton's home. Jack stepped up to the door and quickly knocked. The door opened to reveal Denton, but Jack didn't give him a chance to speak. "Did you mean what you wrote here: about all these sweat shop kids listenin' to me?"

"I never write anything I don't mean," Denton said simply. "Well, come on in. I was just packing a few things. I see you found my daughter."

"More like she found me," Jack laughed.

"I was just goin' to say goodbye to the boys when I ran into the Delancy brothers beatin' on Kelly," Jess explained.

"I should've known I could never keep you from them," Denton laughed, hugging her. He closed the door behind David. "So yes I meant it," he said returning to his conversation with Jack. "The city thrives on child labor…a lot of people make money that way," he added with a glance at Jess. "They're terrified that the Newsies' strike will spread."

"Well there ain't much chance of that so long as they've got the power," Jack said bitterly.

"Sometimes all it takes is a voice," Denton said, "one voice that becomes a hundred and then a thousand…unless it's silenced."

"Speakin' of which," Jess said slowly turning to Jack, "why're you dressed like a scab?"

Jack opened his mouth to answer, but David cut him off. "It doesn't matter anymore, Jess," he said quickly. "It was just a misunderstanding."

"Oh…ok then, if you say so," Jess said, confused.

"Why can't we spread the strike?" Jack asked in an attempt to bring the topic of conversation back to the strike. "Have another big rally and get the news out to all the sweat shop kids, why not?"

"What are we gonna do, put that in the newspaper?" David asked skeptically.

"No we'll do better than that; we'll make our own paper!" Jack replied. "We tell 'em they've gotta join us. Isn't that a good idea?"

"Yeah it is," Jess said with a smirk. "But what do we know about printing a newspaper?"

"Well, nothin', but our man Denton…" Jack began slowly.

"But I think our man Denton," David replied with a sigh, "has something more important to do. I mean, he's going to be an ace war correspondent. Right Denton?"

Denton laughed slightly, and Jess beamed when she realized the look in his eyes. "Alright," he sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat. "Where do we start?"

Everyone moved to sit around the circular table in the center of the room. "Right we gotta work fast. We'll need the Newsies to circulate," Jack said.

"There's something else we'll need; we'll need a printing press," Denton added.

"It just so happens…I know a guy with a printing press," Jack said with a small smile.

When darkness fell, Jack led them quietly down through the basement of _The World_ until they reached the room he had been sleeping in the past few nights. As he raised the lantern to light the narrow stairs, he turned to take Jess's hand so she wouldn't fall and had to repress a laugh at the expression on her face: it was just as he had imagined it.

"You've been living here?!" Jess hissed in utter disgust. "I've seen alleyways cleaner than this place!"

"Shhhh…" Jack whispered, repressing his laughter. "They're right above us, and if Weasel catches us then we're all in the slam."

No one else said a word as Jack pulled a highly dusty sheet off a large piece of machinery.

"Alright," Denton breathed excitedly. "A Platinum Press…looks like old man Pulitzer never threw anything away."

"Will it work?" David asked skeptically.

"It better," Denton replied. "We have a deadline."

Thus began the longest night any of them had ever had. David and Denton worked together creating the articles and getting them ready to print. Jess and Jack were in charge of running the press.

"Now I know why I'm a Newsie…" Jack muttered, wiping his forehead with his sleeve.

"Hate bein' inside, huh?" Jess teased crossing over to him and leaning her chin on his shoulder.

Jack chuckled. "Nah...it's more that I hate feelin' like I'm trapped."

"I know ya do, Kel…I know," Jess soothed.

"I guess it's almost over now, huh?" Jack asked.

"Yeah…this should tip it one way or the other," Jess agreed.

"Well," Jack smirked, "let's make sure it tips our way then."

By the earliest rays of daylight, the four had finished their work, and hundreds of the _Newsie Banner_ now sat tied in stacks ready to be delivered. Jack took his place at the delivery window and handed out the stacks to the Manhattan Newsies who arrived either alone or in groups of two. When all the boys had stacks to pass out, Jack, Jess, David, and Denton left the basement and went their separate ways.

Denton had run off to speak to someone important while David ran off with Kid Blink and Mush. Jack and Jess ran around Manhattan together getting rid of one stack. When only one stack of papers remained, Jack looked desperately at Jess. "What do we do now? There ain't nobody else to give 'em to."

Jess's eyes suddenly lit up with an idea. "Gimmie the papes, Kelly!" she said excitedly. "Wait here, I'll be back soon!"

"Jess!" Jack called in confusion. "Where are ya goin'?"

"To get some help! I'll be back before anythin' important happens!"

Jack stared after her with a mixture of confusion and admiration. He then turned back to the Manhattan Newsies that had begun to return from their deliveries.

Jess ran as fast as she could towards the place where the Newsie girls lived. She had avoided bringing them into the strike up until now, but they desperately needed numbers in order to win. She ran full tilt through their gathering until she saw Kara.

"Whoa, what the heck is up with you?" Kara asked when she saw Jess. "You look like you're runnin' for your life!"

"I need your help!" Jess panted. "We need your help."

"What's goin' on?" Kara asked.

Jess put up a finger indicating she needed a moment. When she had caught her breath, she began her story. "The strike is almost over. We're launching one last attack on the gates of _The World_ itself, but we need a lot of people. I haven't asked before because I know how dangerous this is for ya, but it's now or never."

"Wait…" a girl behind Kara began. "You're askin' us to charge the gates of _The World_ and risk gettin' caught? They'd send us back to that factory so fast…I'm sorry, Jess, but I ain't riskin' it."

Many of the other girls muttered their agreement, but Kara suddenly called out over everyone. "HEY!"

Everyone fell silent.

"This is crazy!" Kara yelled. "You're tellin' me that you can look at Jess, the girl who risked everything to get us outta that horrible place and give us a chance to live, and tell her you ain't gonna risk it?!"

"Yeah!" Allie piped up, coming to stand beside Jess. "She's done everything for us, and you scaredy-cats won't do this one thing for her?"

"We've always been lookin' for adventure," a girl named Claire added moving to stand beside Allie. "This is our chance, so let's go!"

"Jess didn't worry about gettin' caught when she busted us out," Kara continued, "and now it's time we paid her back for that!"

The girls all cheered at these words and ran to get ready. "Kara!" Jess called, beckoning her over. "I need you to go get Spot and Brooklyn."

"No problem," Kara said, and made to hurry off, but Jess seized her arm.

"Kara…I think it's time you let your hair down," Jess said with a smile.

"Ya…you mean tell him I'm a girl?" Kara asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Jess said. "I know ya like him…and I think he'd like you too if he knew you was a girl. Just trust me and go for it!"

"But…" Kara bit her lip in uncertainty, "what if he doesn't trust me after I tell him? I don't wanna lose him as my friend."

Jess put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Trust me. If I know Spot, and I do, he's gonna be more excited to find out you're a girl because that means he can date ya. Spot loves himself a pretty girl, and they don't come prettier than you."

Kara smiled and nodded. "Thanks Jess," she said with a smile. Turning away, she tore through the alley and within seconds, she had disappeared on the road to Brooklyn. Jess turned back to the other girls who were all ready to go.

"Alright ladies," Jess said with a smirk. "Let's go show Pulitzer exactly who he's messin' with!"

With a cry of agreement, the girls began the trek back to Manhattan and, hopefully, to freedom.

_**Almost there everyone! Two more chapters should do it for this story, but I was thinking about writing a series of one-shots after this is done. Would any of you be interested in reading more? They could be about anything you wanted. I know you don't know how this story ends yet, but just let me know if you would be interested in there being more so I can get some ideas going. Thanks all!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Strike is Over**_

Jack paced around the statue in the center of the square and felt himself become more and more depressed by the minute.

"So when are the others comin', Jack?" Mush asked.

"They ain't comin'," Jack said dejectedly, finally giving voice to what had been rattling around in his mind for some time now. "It ain't gonna be nobody but us."

Several of the boys tried to raise his spirits. "Have hope, Jack," Kid Blink said, patting him on the shoulder.

"When the circulation bell starts ringin', will we hear it?" a small voice called. It was Les who had spoken.

"Nah," Race answered. "What if the Delancys come out swingin', will we hear it?"

"No!" Les replied firmly.

"That a'boy!" Race said fondly.

Jack put his hand on the boy's shoulder and tried to steal himself for what appeared to be a losing battle ahead. Suddenly, the sound of cheering began to fill the air, and the Manhattan Newsies whipped around, each trying to find the source of the sound.

"LOOK!" Race yelled, pointing down a street.

Around the corner of the street came a mob of people waving their copies of the _Newsie Banner_. At the front were boys on bikes, behind them were girls from various factories mixed with boys of multiple ages from all different walks of life. Also visible were members of the Newsie gangs from Harlem, Queens, Midtown, the Bronx, East Side, and Midtown, and behind them was…

"Jess!" Jack cried in a mixture of relief and surprise.

Jess was leading a crowd of Newsies comprised entirely of girls, and every Manhattan Newsie's jaw dropped at the sight.

"Told ya I'd be back before anythin' important happened," Jess said with a smirk when she reached Jack. "I just had to go get some help first."

"And what wonderful help it is, too!" Race said, approaching Allie and taking off his hat. "Hello there," he said flirtatiously. "I'm Racetrack, and you are?"

Allie rolled her eyes in amusement. "I'm Allie," she said. "I hear you like the horse races."

"I don't miss a day," Race replied.

"Maybe we could meet there sometime," Allie suggested. "I know all about them."

"Maybe he'll finally get some luck with you around," Jess laughed before turning her attention back to Jack.

"There's more!" Les cried pointing in the opposite direction.

Everyone turned to see a large crowd of boys heading their way led by Spot Conlon with what appeared to be another girl Newsie beside him. "Brooklyn!" he cried when he got closer, and the Manhattan boys all cheered.

"Told ya he wouldn't care about you bein' a girl," Jess smirked at Kara.

"Shut up you!" Kara laughed, slapping Jess on the arm. "We got us a strike to win!"

The crowd had turned its attention to _The World_, and was chanting "STRIKE!" at the top of its thousand lungs.

"Dear me," Race called over all the noise, "what have we here?" He was pointing to the entrance to the building where two people had just emerged.

"Jess, Davey," Jack called beckoning them to join him. Together, the three leaders walked up to the men. "We're the leaders of the strike," Jack said.

"Then you're the ones Mr. Pulitzer wants to see," the man replied. "This way please."

The man led the three inside and up to Pulitzer's office. As they crossed the threshold, another man came running into the room and spoke quickly. "It's awful! Everyone's calling: Mr. Hearst, Mr. Bennett, and the Mayor in such awful language. The city is at a standstill, and they all blame the chief! It's like the end of _The World_…only I didn't say that!"

Ignoring the conversation behind him, Jack walked straight up to Pulitzer's desk. "Extry extry Joe," he said putting a paper down on his desk. "Read all about it."

"I promised that if you defied me…I would break you," Pulitzer said, "and I'll keep that promise, boy. Now I gave you the chance to be free, I don't understand. Anyone who doesn't act in his own self-interest is a fool."

"Then what does that make you?" Jess scoffed.

"What?" Pulitzer snapped.

"This is our girl Jess," Jack said with a smile, "the Newsies' Princess."

"She's right," David added.

"And this is David," Jack said, "the Walkin' Mouth."

"You talk about self-interest," David said, "but since the strike your circulation's been down seventy percent. Every day you're losing thousands of dollars just to beat us out of one lousy tenth of a cent…why?"

Pulitzer turned his head away cockily.

"Well, ya see it ain't about the money, Davey," Jack said slowly. "If Joe gives in to nobodies like us, that means we got the power, and he can't do that no matter what it costs. Am I right Joe?"

"I've sent for the police; they should be here by now," Pulitzer replied. "Send them in, Seitz."

Jess gasped, and Jack squeezed her hand in reassurance. "I'm not goin' back to jail, Joe!" Jack said firmly. "Look out here; right out here is where your power ends!" Jack threw open the windows, and the sounds of a thousand people instantly entered the room.

"Shut the windows!" Pulitzer yelled at Jack. "Go home!" he cried to the people in the square. "Go home to your mothers and fathers go home!"

"I don't hear ya, Joe!" Jack taunted.

"Now you listen to me, boy!" Pulitzer yelled at Jack.

"Maybe you should listen to me for a change!" Jack yelled back.

"No, you listen to me!" Pulitzer yelled.

"No you should listen!" Jack insisted.

"Shut the window and shut up!"

"There's a lot of people down there," Jack said, "and they ain't just gonna go away! They got voices now, and they're gonna be listened to. Puttin' them in jail is not gonna stop them! That's the power of the press, Joe!" Jack slammed the windows shut. "So thanks for teachin' me about it."

"Those kids put out a pretty good paper there, Chief," Seitz said calmly.

Pulitzer picked up the paper and began to read it. "Now I ordered a printing ban on all strike matters, so who defied it? Whose press did you use to print this, whose? Whose?!" Pulitzer demanded.

Jack swallowed. "Well, we only use the best, so…I just wanted to say…thanks again!"

Pulitzer looked up at him with a defeated expression, and Jess couldn't keep the smile from spreading across her face.

"I'd say it's over, Joe," Jack said quietly.

Pulitzer was silent for a moment, and then finally said…"Very well…the price is hereby set back to the original fifty cents for a hundred papers, and you and all the other Newsies will have your rights respected."

Jack beamed and walked back to Jess and Davey who were both smiling just as broadly. "Don't say anythin' when we first get out there," Jack said. "Let's surprise 'em."

The other two nodded and followed Jack out of the building. As soon as they were outside, Spot called all the others over to them. "What happened in there, Cowboy?" some asked.

"What's goin' on, Princess?" others pressed.

Jack leaned down to Les and whispered something in his ear. He picked Les up and put him on his shoulders. "WE BEAT 'EM!" Jack yelled to the crowd, and suddenly it was as though a bomb had erupted.

The noise of cheering rained down like an April thunderstorm upon the crowd of ecstatic Newsies and friends. As they celebrated, Weasel and the Delancy brothers shoved their way through the crowd and disappeared from their lives.

Jack was celebrating amidst a crowd of Manhattan boys when he suddenly heard his name.

"JACK!" Jess squealed in happiness.

He held out his arms and pulled Jess to him tightly. "You did it!" she whispered in his ear.

"No…" he whispered back, "we did it, Sweet Dream. I couldn't have done it without you."

Jess smiled and blushed, but then Les called.

"Jack, Jack, it's the bulls!"

Jack turned to run, but Denton suddenly appeared and seized his arm. "No Jack: it's over!"

"GO!" the Newsies yelled.

"No, no, no!" Denton insisted. "You don't have to run. Not anymore: not from the likes of him."

Jack and the others watched as the carriage opened and several young boys climbed out of it. Last but not least came…

"CRUTCHY!" Jess cried in happiness.

Crutchy climbed out, and they saw him say something to Snyder before he slammed the door to the carriage on him. Everyone cheered, and Jess ran forward to embrace him first.

"Hey Jessie," Crutchy said with a smile.

"I've been so worried about you," Jess said.

"I'm ok," Crutchy replied. "Glad to be outta there, though! Aw Jack you shoulda seen it! He came stormin' into the Refuge, wavin' his walkin' stick like a sword! And he's leadin' this army of lawyers and cops, and-"

"Who comes walkin' in?" Jack interrupted.

"Oh you know your friend: him…Teddy Roosevelt!" Crutchy soon found himself surrounded by a group of Manhattan Newsies with Jess stuck beside him.

"The Governor was very grateful you brought this matter to his attention," Denton said to Jack. "I told him you might want a lift somewhere, he's happy to oblige: anywhere you want. And this time, you ride inside."

Jack swallowed hard. "So…so could he…drop me at the train yards?"

"Yeah if that's what you want," Denton said simply.

Unconsciously, Jack turned to look at Jess whose gaze suddenly met his. Without words, both hearts froze as they reached the same conclusion: the time had come to make their choice.

_**Well, one more chapter for this story guys! I'd just like to take this opportunity to thank all of you for reading this story. Your reviews have been wonderful, and they made this story so much more enjoyable to write. I am so glad that you all enjoyed it, and I hope you'll like the ending. Also, I have decided that I will be publishing a collection of one-shots following the conclusion to this story. One will definitely be about Kara and Spot, but if you have any other ideas please share them with me! I'll write as much as you guys want, so ideas would be most appreciated. Thank you again so much, and the last chapter will be out soon!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Well guys, here's the last chapter! I really hope you enjoy it just as much as you've enjoyed the rest!**_

_**A Dream Called Santa Fe**_

Jack stared into Jess's eyes, and his mind flew in every direction at once. The strike was over; he no longer had anything holding him here. Santa Fe had been a dream of his as far back as he could remember, and here he was: finally with the chance to go. Why, then, was he hesitating? He knew the answer, even before he asked himself the question: Jessica Flynn, Newsies' Princess…Sweet Dream.

As he looked at her, he realized just how much he really did care for her. Yes…as much as Mush, Race, Boots, Blink, and the others might laugh at him for it, he couldn't lie to himself anymore: he was in love with Jessica Flynn. How could he walk away from her now? Then he saw Denton come and stand beside her. She broke her gaze with Jack to smile up at him.

That would be how he left her…she had what she had always wanted. She had wanted her father back just as much as Jack had wanted Santa Fe, and even though she had said she would consider coming with him once she found her father, he knew he couldn't tear her away from him now…not now that they had just been reunited. "We've both got what we want now," he whispered, and, with one last look at her, Jack headed for the carriage and climbed in to sit across from the Governor.

Jess turned back from her father and saw Jack in the carriage: he was leaving. Tears sprang instantly to her eyes, but she smiled through them. Why should she be upset? This was his dream, after all! He would be happy in Santa Fe, and that was all that mattered to her.

"You love him," a voice said behind her.

Jess turned to see her father smiling down at her with a knowing gleam in his eye. She shook her head. "It don't matter. He has Santa Fe, and that's what will make him happy."

"I know he asked you to go with him," Denton replied. "Why aren't you?"

"My family's here," Jess said with a small smile. "You're here…I go wherever you go."

Denton sighed. "You know, Jess…I have a hard time believing you didn't have anything to call 'family' while you were looking for me. I think you've had a family all along, but you got too wrapped up in what you took the word to mean to see it."

"What do you mean?" Jess asked.

"I mean that 'family' doesn't always have to mean people who are related to you by blood. Sometimes the strongest families have no blood between them at all. What is it you wanted when you thought about finding me?"

Jess bit her lip. "Well, I guess I just wanted a place to belong…a place where I felt safe."

"Did you feel safe with them?" Denton asked pointing at the Newsies. "Did you feel like you belonged with them?"

"Sure I did," Jess answered. "I always did."

"And I'm guessing a lot of that had to do with Jack," Denton smiled.

Tears sprang again to Jess's eyes as she nodded. "He always treated me like a princess…I always felt safest with him."

"Jessica…" Denton said putting his hands on her shoulders. "Now that we've found each other, I will always be there for you, but I don't think you'll be happy with me. You need them, and they need you."

Jess beamed at her father and hugged him tightly before running back to the Newsies. "Hiya fellas!" she cried happily. "Guess what…I'm still a Newsie!"

There was a general round of cheers following this statement, but Race, Mush, and Kid Blink were not satisfied. "Why aren't you goin' with Jack?" Race asked.

"Yeah…don't ya love him?" Blink pressed.

Jess nodded as several tears escaped her eyes. "Yeah I do…I love him more than anything, but I ain't ready to leave home just yet. I got my family here…you guys are my family, and I can't just leave ya. I just wish he woulda stayed," Jess ended bitterly.

Jack settled himself down in the seat across from the Governor. "Thanks for the ride, Governor," he said.

"Not at all, my boy," he replied. "May I ask where you're off to?"

"I'm goin' to Santa Fe, sir," Jack replied. "I've been wantin' to go for as long as I can remember."

"That's a long way from home," the Governor pointed out. "Are you quite certain that you're willing to leave everything here behind?"

"I don't have anything here to leave behind," Jack said.

"Are you sure?" the Governor pressed. He looked pointedly through the crowd.

Jack followed his gaze and saw Jess standing beside her father with a small smile gracing her face. To anyone else, she would've looked fine, but Jack knew her too well; she was crying through that smile.

"It seems to me as though you're throwing away quite the treasure," Roosevelt said quietly.

"She has her family now…she don't need me," Jack whispered, trying to keep the tears from his own eyes.

Roosevelt was silent for a moment, then, "What is so special about Santa Fe?"

"I'm sorry?"

"What about Santa Fe is so alluring to you?" he clarified.

Jack was momentarily stunned by the question. "I'll be free out there. There'll be nobody chasin' me or judgin' me for my past. I can start over…"

Roosevelt nodded slowly. "Tell me boy…the man who was chasing you: where is he now?"

"In jail," Jack replied with a smirk.

"I see. So, no one would be chasing you anymore. What about your friends? Did they ever judge you for your past?"

"Well, no," Jack muttered. "Nobody cares when you're a Newsie. And those guys were great about not pryin'."

Now, the Governor leaned forward. "And as for starting a new life…don't you think you could do that with this young lady?"

Jack shook his head. "She wants nothin' but her dad. She's got that now…she don't want me."

"It seems to me as though she chose her old way of life," Roosevelt said pointing back at the crowd.

Jack looked just in time to see Jess running off to meet the other Newsies. "She went back…" he breathed.

"Jack," Roosevelt began, "you said you've dreamed of Santa Fe for longer than you can remember. Is it possible that you never really wanted to go to the place itself at all? Is it possible that Santa Fe simply came to represent the idea of freedom and new opportunity for you? If you want my opinion, I would run back to that young lady and never leave her."

"But sir, I don't-"

"Let me ask you this," Roosevelt interrupted. "Imagine leaving right now and going to Santa Fe. When you get there, she won't be there nor will she ever be. You may get to the land you've always dreamed of, but will it be what you dreamed? Is Santa Fe enough anymore, or is that young lady Santa Fe now? Can you imagine being without her for the rest of your life?"

Jack was immediately taken back to those few days when he had thought Jess was with David. He remembered how hurt he had been and how empty everything had been without her. The Governor was right…Jess _had_ become Santa Fe! "Turn around!" Jack cried. "I wanna go back!"

Roosevelt simply smiled and gave the order to turn the coach around.

"Hey Davey, save some papes for the rest of us!" Jess teased as David ordered one hundred papers.

"Don't worry, there's plenty left," he laughed. "I won't take 'em all."

The boys laughed, but suddenly they all heard cheering coming from the square outside. Then someone saw the carriage. "It's Jack!" Race yelled.

"He's back!" Mush cheered.

Everyone took off for the carriage while Jess simply stood rooted to the spot. He was coming back…he wasn't leaving! Tears of joy began to shine in her eyes as she began to push her way through the boys in an attempt to get to Jack.

Jack stood in the carriage and scanned the crowd. He finally spotted Jess trying to push her way towards him, and he leapt down and began to do the same. "Guys let me through!" he called over the din.

"Boys, please move! I need to get through!" Jess cried as well.

When they were within arm's reach of each other, Jack seized Jess's arm and pulled her to him in the tightest hug you can imagine. He could feel Jess's tears through his shirt even as his own tears fell into her hair.

"I thought you were leavin'," Jess sobbed. "I thought Santa Fe was everything to ya."

"I did too," Jack whispered back. "But then I realized somethin'." He leaned closer to her ear and began to sing.

_Don't take much to be a dreamer._

_All ya do is close your eyes._

_But some made up world is all you'll ever see._

_Now my eyes is finally open._

_And my dreams they's average sized._

Jack cupped her cheek in one hand and secured the other around her waist.

_But they don't much matter if you ain't with me…_

Without giving time for a second thought, without even a chance for her to speak, Jack leaned in and kissed her with everything he had.

The boys immediately erupted in cat calls, whistles, and cheers of joy; they had been waiting for so long to see this moment.

Jess, after being in a state of shock for a moment, kissed Jack back with every ounce of emotion she could muster. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

When they pulled apart, Jack did not let go of her. "You are my Santa Fe, Jess," he said seriously. "You are all I'll ever need to be happy…I love you."

More tears leaked out of her eyes at his words. "Oh Kelly…I love you too!" She threw herself into his arms, and he picked her up and spun her. "You're my family now," she whispered when he finally set her down again.

"And I ain't never gonna leave you," Jack replied kissing her again. When he pulled away, he glanced up and saw David looking at them with a smile as big as any of the other boys. "So how's the headline today?" he asked.

"Headlines don't sell papes," David began. "Newsies sell papes."

Jack smiled; he knew there would be no more problems between himself and David. As Jess pushed herself closer to his side, Jack couldn't have been happier he had stayed in New York.

Everyone began to clear out of the buying area to go back to work. Race and Allie had disappeared off to the track, Spot and Kara had climbed into Roosevelt's carriage for a ride back to Brooklyn, Claire had managed to talk David into selling in her area for the day, and all the other Newsies had split off into groups to head back to their usual selling spots.

Jack flung an arm around Jess's shoulders. "So Sweet Dream," he began, "where d'ya feel like sellin' today?"

"Hmmmm…I don't know," Jess sighed with a gleam of mischief in her eyes. "But wherever it is…" she seized his cowboy hat and set it on her head, "bettcha can't catch me!"

"Jessica Flynn you gimmie that back!" Jack yelled as he tore after her across the streets of New York. As her laughter floated back to him on the air, Jack Kelly knew one thing for certain; he was definitely living the dream he had once called Santa Fe.

_**The End**_

_**Again, I want to thank you all for joining me for this story; it's been a lot of fun. I hope the ending suited you and that everything turned out the way you had hoped. Your reviews have meant so much to me, and I'm glad that you all enjoyed my story. Thank you!**_

_**Don't forget, there will be a collection of one-shots coming, and I will take ideas. Either leave them in a review or PM me your ideas/suggestions; I will try my best to write them all. Until then, keep carryin' the banner! **___


	14. New Story Update

_**One-Shots Update**_

Hey everyone!

This is just to let you know that I have published the first one-shot about Kara and Spot. It is under the title A Dream Called Santa Fe: What Happened After. Please go and enjoy, and thanks again for reading!

Karen Weasley


	15. Sequel Update

_**UPDATE**_

_**Hey everybody! I'm so excited to announce that the sequel to this story is now up! It is titled A Nightmare Called New York.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy it, and thanks again for all your support!**_

_**Karen Weasley**_


End file.
